Fearless
by CrazyRopeDragon
Summary: Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, embarks on a galaxy-wide search for a jedi master. Poe and Finn chase leads across the galaxy to track down this elusive jedi, while attempting to set the First Order back at any cost. With Kylo Ren hot on their heels, one false step, and their lives are forfeit. Time is precious.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is a continuation of my earlier fic Tempest. The story wasn't over. There was more to be said. Here we go kids. Time for a wild ride.**

* * *

The thin sallow man glared around at the garish wealth he was surrounded by. General Hux had a face on him as though someone was waving dung under his nose. Poe Dameron stood with his back to the wall of the round room. Poe stared around at the four First Order representatives with their Stormtrooper guards against the opposite side of the circle. Poe clutched the heavy jug of water to his semi-exposed chest. His dark curls concealed his eyes, along with the dark beard that was coming along so well on his cheeks. The leader of the Hut clan sat on the opposite side of the table from the representatives. He had his slaves and guards and lackeys. Poe was posing as a slave for this meeting, spying, garnering information for the General. The new Hut that was in power Jennu was in favour of assisting the Resistance forces. She had agreed to organise a meeting with the First Order who had been desperately trying to reach an agreement with the Hut. They desired the trading contacts that the Hut clan had access to. But Jennu was against the First Order. General Organa being the forgiving woman she was, had greeted the Hut as allies with open arms. And now Poe was being harassed and felt up. In the name of freedom.

"Boy! Some water." snapped one of Jennu's associates. The large worm like creature could not speak the common tongue, and so had many interpreters to speak on her behalf. Poe shuffled forwards, his head bowed. He felt Jennu's tail curling up his leg and groping him slightly. He hadn't signed on for that. He adeptly poured the water into a large bowl that Jennu would drink from. The General didn't even look at Poe. His disguise was perfect, it would seem.

"Well tell your mistress that her terms are unacceptable. I cannot sign anyone over for her personal pleasure, or any First Order weapons." The General's voice was high and cold, and he spoke as though he was trying very hard not vomit. He was so displeased with his surroundings. But the information he was getting from the man was priceless. The interpreter conveyed the message to Jennu, who took the legs out from under Poe and made him collapse down upon her scaly body. He could understand why someone would want to vomit being around this woman. He lay there complacently in his very limited clothing, Jennu, toying the collar around his neck as she considered what to say. Jennu spoke in a booming voice in a slow language that Poe did not understand. He lazed on the slug-like body of his enslaver and gazed around Poe identified a number of the First Order men that had accompanied Hux. This meeting had been the culmination of months of preparation. The General had persuaded the Hut to make contact. Then Poe had been put in place as a slave to Jennu, and quickly became her favourite. There were First Order spies everywhere. Poe would have to go into the bedchambers of Jennu every night. Fortunately, the charade would end there. Now here he was, the best pilot of the resistance, getting information about the different bases of operation, about where they were already getting supplies from. About the hierarchy of the Order. Who was in charge where. Who had been corrupted. Hux was spilling all the details. Poe could scarcely contain himself. He would have excellent information to give to the General. He could do with all the brownie points he could lay his hands to. He would have to tell her eventually.

"Jennu the Hut reminds the General Hux that we can get credits from anywhere. We want something truly valuable. Something unique. We are wealthy beyond your wildest imaginings. We must be tempted with a rare prize." Hux stood suddenly. His Stormtroopers bristled, and Poe felt the tension rise in the room. Things suddenly got very, very serious. Jennu's own guards placed their hands over their blasters. Jennu threw Poe aside. He clambered to his feet and fled to wall, cowering like the slave he was meant to be. What was going to happen here?

"We have been at this for hours now and made no progress. I am not known for my patience. This negotiation is at an end. Kill them all." Hux pulled on a hat and strode from the stuffy meeting room as the Stormtroopers opened fire. Poe dove for the board table, and with the help of some of Jennu's entourage, they managed to throw the table over on its side. The belly of the table had blasters strapped to it. Poe grabbed up one of them and took cover. Waiting for an opportune moment to stick his head out and fire back at the Stormtroopers. This was going to be a tight battle. Jennu had stood very little chance, and had been obliterated. Poe snatched an explosive from the hand of a slightly terrified looking young man. He pulled out the pin with one hand, double checked which hand held what, then threw the explosive.

"Grenade!" Poe shouted, to make sure the guys on his side of the table too adequate cover and were prepared. The explosion pushed the table back a little. Some of the Stormtroopers had had time to react, but they had lost some of their number. Poe stuck his head up, fired off a few rounds, then ducked back down. He took a couple of breaths, stuck his head back up and fired off more rounds, and managed to get the last couple of Stormtroopers. Silence returned as suddenly as it had disappeared. Poe still ducked under cover, as though waiting for the dust to settle. He took a breath and stuck his head up again, peering around to see if anyone remained to be eliminated. He looked down at the sluggish corpse of Jennu the Hut. What a waste. But she had sacrificed herself to the freedom of the galaxy.

Poe stood fully and picked his way out of the room. He needed to get to his ship which was tucked away near the childhood home of Luke Skywalker. Poe did not look forward to making his way there. In the gruelling heat of Tattooine the trip would be hell. He took every corner slowly, anticipating an enemy at every turn. He couldn't wait to be off of this assignment. He had left Dara behind at base. He remembered their feverish kisses, the sad look in her eyes when he was leaving. Her hands in his, urging him to be careful, to come back to her. He relished the thought of returning to her. Months he had spent in her company, receiving every ounce of love she had to give. Soon he would return to that. His Dara Varana. His love. The desert sun beat down on him. The First Order representatives had left already. The transit vehicle for the Stormtroopers remained behind. Poe took the very useful opportunity to steal an enemy ship. He was Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance. He could fly anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been too risky to attempt to establish contact on Tattooine. Poe didn't want to have his communications intercepted. He would have to return to the base as soon as possible. The flight back took less time than Poe had anticipated, and he was stepping out of the old beaten up personal carrier in no time. He got some funny looks running through the cold base in the scanty clothing of a Hut slave. He burst into the conference room that doubled as the General's office. She was speaking to a cloaked figure who Poe suspected as being Luke Skywalker. Poe hesitated. When the General looked up with wide eyes, she beckoned Poe in quickly, and spoke a couple of quiet words to the hooded figure, who left quickly, not looking at Poe.

"General…" The General sat and looked up at Poe.

"Sit, Dameron." Poe sat and told her the details of everything that happened to him since entering the pretend enslavement of the Hut. He gave every single detail of the meeting with General Hux that he could recall. Who was there, what had been said. Where their bases were, who was in charge where. The General recorded every single word Dameron said, with an increasing look of victory on her face.

"Dameron… Yet again you have done the Galaxy a great service. This Resistance would be nothing without you." Such words of kindness took Poe by surprise. The General was Poe's greatest hero, and such kind words meant the most to him.

"General I…" She waved away any words he was going to come out with next.

"Dameron… I understand that you and my daughter are quite close." Poe felt a cold pit of anxiety and terror forming in his stomach. He was in love with her daughter. He had sex with her daughter. After he was done here, he was going to go and find her and kiss her.

"General… I…" he started again. She waved him down again. He was starting to panic now. She was going to hate him.

"She's never really had friends, and I am glad that she has a friend like you." Poe felt frozen. Everybody knew about him and Dara. Surely by now the General knew too. "Dameron you have helped the galaxy your fair share. And you have been such a comfort to my family. But I fear that I must ask more of you." Poe was still trying to process the fact that the General didn't know that he was having sex with her daughter.

"Poe… Dara's gone. She's left again. She's been gone for weeks. She left shortly after you left. Said she was going to Coruscant. But she's not come back. There's been no word from her. She's missing." Poe felt like he had been plunged into a lake of ice. Dara. She was missing. She was gone. He wasn't going to go by her chambers and find her meditating on the force communicating with spirits of Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda. She wasn't going to smile at him, and welcome him back.

"She's gone." Poe couldn't hide the absolute devastation in his voice. He glanced up to look into the eyes of the General very briefly. He thought he had seen tears there, but he had looked away again so quickly that he couldn't be certain.

"I have lost my husband. My son. My brother is a recluse and has greater duties to attend. I just want my daughter to be safe. Dameron. I cannot ask this of you lightly. I have sent you find my daughter once before. I would like for you to search for her once more. Rest up. Take some time to consider. This is a request. Not an order." Poe looked up, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'll find her General. I promise you." The General looked at him with very soft eyes.

"Thank you Poe. Please. Take your time. Take any resources you need. Take anyone you need. This…. This is a great favour you are doing me."

"Like you said, ma'am. She's my friend." Poe was going to run to Finn and possibly freak out and ask him what to do. Finn would know how he felt. Rey and he were always being separated.

"If it's alright with you ma'am, I'd like to put some actual clothes on now." She nodded and gave him her leave. Poe looked back at her as he left. There stood the loneliest woman in the Galaxy.

Finn stood at Poe's locker piling things into a duffel bag for them both. Poe was just coming out of the shower, towelling himself dry as quickly as possible. He would have no time to cut his hair or shave.

"Finn. You don't need to come with me." Finn glanced up, and looked away quickly. Poe knew he was naked, but there was no time to be modest.

"Poe, you and I are friends. And we have to find Dara. I need to something to do. So I'm coming with you." Poe clapped him on the shoulder then quickly pulled on some clothes.

"I've gotten a two person transporter lined up. We'll be comfortable enough." Finn didn't really seem to have much to say. Poe stopped to look at him.

"You love her, don't you?" Poe didn't quite understand the look on Finn's face. Was he sad? Was he jealous?

"I care about her. She's one of us now." He actually didn't really know what to say to Finn. Yes he loved Dara. He was in love again. Was Finn perhaps worried that what had happened between the two of them had now been rendered meaningless? How would Poe even begin to tell him that that wasn't the case?

Finn… I care about you too. I don't want you to feel as though you have to come. You've saved my life. If anything I owe you." Finn shook his head and smiled.

"Friends help each other out. Let's go. Like you said. We haven't a moment to lose. Before the trail goes cold, or whatever." Poe's gaze lingered on Finn for a moment. He had seen this man in so many different states, and he felt as though the two of them had been through so much together in such a short period of time.

"Finn, I'm glad you're coming with me." Poe always appreciated the company of a beautiful boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe felt an odd sensation as he made his way up the stairs to Dara's very fancy apartments. He had spent days and nights here with Dara in a chaste and happy friendship. He knocked casually on the door. It was too much to hope that she was here. That she'd open the door and looked shocked, yet happy to see Finn and Poe at her door. Finn seemed to be waiting with bated breath beside him. There was silence. Poe looked around and stooped down. He quickly eased the locking panel off of her door, and rewired it with expert hands. The door slid open. Poe ushered Finn in quickly, his eyes sweeping the corridor. People on Coruscant would recognise him as Princess Dara's consort, but all the same he didn't want to be caught. Poe slipped inside and bumped straight into Finn who stood stock still staring at his beautiful surroundings. Poe closed over the door and put his hands on Finn's shoulders.

"You okay buddy?" He could tell that for some reason that this was a big moment for Finn.

"I… I've never been to a place that's not a base or really run down." Poe finally realised. This was a home. Finn had never had a home. He had been a mindless slave to the First Order. He'd been a number. FN yada yada. But now he was Finn. He had his own clothes, some of Poe's clothes. He had emotions and thoughts that were his own. He had Rey. Poe's hands lingered on Finn's shoulders, perhaps longer than they should have. He moved into the room a little. The velvety, plump armchairs of the deepest scarlet. He sat in the one opposite the front door, and remembered that first night that Dara had taken him home. How she'd walked away and taken off her shoes. Poe remembered the way she walked very clearly.

"Finn you should sit down. You don't look so good." Finn gave him a weak smile and waved him off.

"I'm okay, Poe. Really. I just… I've never seen anything like this planet. I've never seen a house. Never seen a chair that looks like that."

Poe felt a flare of anger for what had been done to Finn. Did he have parents out there who had had their son stolen from them? Were they still alive, thinking of their little baby? Or had they been slaughtered as Finn had been prised from their grasping fingers?

"Sit down, Finn. Experience and armchair with me." Finn finally looked at Poe and gave him a genuine smile.

"An armchair you say." Finn sank into the chair opposite Poe and let out a startled gasp. "I didn't think it would be so soft…" Finn closed his eyes. "I could do with having me one of these." Poe laughed and got up, clapping his hand on Finn's arm for but a second. He threw open the door to Dara's bedroom, still hoping that maybe she'd be here. Maybe she'd be lying curled up in her bed, deep asleep. But her bed clothes were smooth and untouched. She wasn't here. He slumped down on her bed, and stared around him. What had happened that had made Dara run away? She had run away from her mother, and from him. Maybe being apart for weeks had made Dara realise that she didn't love Poe and she couldn't face him. Poe felt devastated. A piece of red paper caught his eye.

There upon the pillow on what had been Poe's side of the bed, lay a piece of red paper with the magisterial symbol of Alderaan.

 _Poe,_

 _I knew my mother would send you to look for me. Don't. Stop searching for me._

 _I'm gone. Please try to forget about me. I don't know if I can ever return._

 _I love you. What we had was real. But I have things that I need to do._

 _Dangerous things. Things that are too risky for me to involve you in. Please forgive_

 _me._

 _Your love now and always,_

 _Dara._

Poe stared down at the piece of paper, his hands trembling. She had left him. She had abandoned him to pursue some goddamned heroic crusade. He felt furious. He clenched his fist, crumpling the paper. He was breathing in great pants, his whole body heaving with the effort of containing his rage, his sorrow, his feelings of betrayal. Finn cautiously entered.

"Poe… What's wrong?" Finn's voice was small. He sounded a little bit scared. Poe stood up and hurled the piece of crappy paper across the room.

"She's left. She said not to go after her. Too risky or whatever! I can't believe her!" He started to pace. He was so worried about her. What was she doing that was too dangerous for Poe to help her with? There was nothing in the galaxy that Poe wouldn't do for Dara. Finn stood in front of Poe and stopped him pacing. He seemed hesitant to touch him.

"So what are you going to do?" Poe thought for a moment.

"Report back to the General, and then go after her anyways." Finn didn't question Poe for a second. They had to find Dara. Poe didn't get left behind.

"How are we going to find her?" Finn was being sensible at least. Poe thanked his lucky stars one of them were.

"Dara can't fly, so she would have had to have gotten a public ship somewhere. My guess is she went to Alderaan. She would be able to get more private transport there. We need to be quick. She can't get away from us…"

"Take a breath first." Finn said.

"What?" Poe snapped. He regretted his tone as soon as the word left his mouth. He wasn't angry with Finn, and he never wanted to mistreat him.

"You're…. Uh… You're pretty red in the face. Don't want you having a heart-attack or anything." Poe scrunched his brows and stared up into Finn's face.

"Just how old do you think I am?" Finn avoided his gaze.

"That's besides the point. Calm down." Poe glared at Finn for a second more then took a breath.

"I'm still young…" he muttered under his breath. Poe realised just how close he was standing to Finn, so he took a step back, feeling a little bit hot under the collar, as Poe fleetingly had an image of Finn's naked body flash through his mind. He scratched the back of his head, and willed the distracting image away.

"So we'll head to the hangar bay, and see who she took ship with and where she headed. Should be simple enough." Poe said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, feeling a little bit uncomfortable all of a sudden. He glanced up at Finn and saw him staring after him. Was there something of a forlorn look to his eyes, or was Poe simply seeing what he wanted to see. "Do you miss Rey…" Poe asked. He felt stupid for asking. But maybe he felt a little bit jealous. He had liked Finn so much. But Finn had liked Rey. And then there was Dara. Things were a mess.

"Always." Finn said, and Poe believed him with all his heart. Finn and Poe couldn't be together. Dara wanted Poe all to herself, and who was he to deny her that. But Poe couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards Finn. The level of care he had for him. How much he admired him. When it came to Finn, Poe was a ball of absolute mush. Finn could shape Poe any which way he wanted, but it seemed Finn had the grace to and kindness to be a decent person and not try to influence Poe any particular way.

"We should get going." Poe said. They both seemed to have realised that a moment had just passed between them. The cheerful conversation they had had on the way here did not resume upon leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Poe was just transferring some credits over to a hangar worker when he spotted a cloaked figure accompanied by a young woman with brown hair. Poe glanced at them, but focused on what he was doing. Dara had taken a ship to Yavin 4, of all places. Poe had not been expecting this. He had thought Dara would go to Alderaan and then go forth untraceable from there. Yavin 4 was an old Rebel base, where an epic battle had taken place. Poe couldn't help but wonder what she would be going there for. Poe held Yavin 4 in great regard, for it was also his home world. If they were to go there and not find Dara, perhaps Poe could look in on his father. He missed him terribly, and he didn't get to see him as much as he would like.

"Thanks, pal." He clapped the guy he was bribing on the shoulder, and ran to catch up with Finn, who was following behind the cloaked figure and the brown-haired girl. "Spot them too, did you?" Finn looked over at Poe briefly.

"It's Rey. That's Rey." There was surprise in Finn's voice, and if he was being honest with himself, Poe was a little surprised too. He had never really thought to see Rey in the setting of a planet like Coruscant. Finn had told him about how Rey had never left Jakku before she had met BB-8 and Finn.

"Rey!" Poe shouted. Finn gave him an incredulous look. Sure enough the brown haired girl was Rey, as she turned around with a shocked look. The cloaked and hooded figure turned around, to survey them both with a piercing gaze. Luke Skywalker. The General's brother, and by far one of the most intimidating men that Poe had ever met.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile. She gave Finn a quick hug, then looked between the two of them. Luke stood back a ways, but he continued to survey the three of them.

"Dara's gone missing… I'm going to find her." Poe said. Rey's face took on an appropriately serious look. Luke took a step closer and joined in on the conversation.

"My niece is missing you say? Have you any idea where she could have gone?" Poe looked over at the Jedi. He was visibly worried. Poe wondered it there wasn't more to Dara going missing than he thought.

"She's gone to Yavin 4. She left a note saying she was leaving to do something and she didn't want to be followed."

Luke's mechanical hand closed loosely on Poe's arm, and he gently guided the pilot away to speak to him.

"You are very important to her. I have sensed that. But you must go after her. Yavin 4… The old Rebel base. I'm almost certain she was born there." Dara had been born on the same planet as him? Years after of course, but even still… "I think I know what she's doing Poe… And she must be stopped. She is delving into powers she could not possibly contain. Seeking information that is too big to be revealed at this point in time. She seeks an easy path where none exist." Poe didn't understand much of what Luke was saying, but he listened raptly. There was something about Luke when he spoke that made every detail of the world around them seem of paramount importance.

"I will find her. Kylo Ren knows she's out there now. God knows what he's going to do to track her down." Poe frowned and considered for a moment the possibility that the First Order might be hunting his princess this very moment. Like a foc being chased by a hoard of hungry dogs. Maybe that was why she had run.

"She's going to do something drastic, I just know she is… She's run away from everything before now, but the person she is… She'll want to see results. She'll want to make something happen. I feel a strong residue of the force around you. She cares for you. She ground her. Make her rational. Please find her." Luke had nothing more to say, so he drifted away.

Poe walked back over to his friends Finn and Rey.

"If the Senate grants us our old lands and exclusion for taxes, apparently we should be able to restore the old Jedi Council. At the old temple here they used to train people to be Jedi. Luke wants to start doing that again. We should be able to recruit Jedi to the cause. He wants to restore what once was, instead of having a Sith-like system where there's only two of us, a master and a padawan. He says my training will continue here, but he says I'm doing pretty well." She beamed at them both, and Poe felt a little glow of admiration for her. She was a tough woman who got herself out of every sticky situation by the sheer force of will she had.

"You're gonna make one heck of a Jedi." Finn said quietly. She frowned at him, obviously as concerned by his tone as Poe was. Rey looked as though she wanted to say something, but she refrained. She gave Poe one last look before turning and walking away to catch up Luke. Together they would seek more like them. It could be nothing but a good thing. At least Poe hoped.

"What's wrong with you?" Poe asked, not unkindly.

"Well… You can't really be with a Jedi, can you?" Poe was starting to feel that way himself. Jedi would always move to the good of the galaxy before they stayed with anyone they loved. But he didn't have it in him to break Finn's heart right now.

"We can only try our damnedest."


	5. Chapter 5

The lush green forests of Yavin 4 stretched out as far as the eye could see. Poe swept the ship in gently, a mixture of feelings welling up inside of him. It had been some time since he had been home. Since he had seen the aged trees, with the pyramids cropping up from their midst. The cloying mist that clung to the trees in the early hours. His homeworld was beautiful, and flying over, touching the tops of the trees with the wings of his ship, it hit him really hard.

"Wow. Awesome view." He looked up at Finn. He tried to speak, but he had a frog in his throat. He coughed and tried again.

"I have someone I need to see. He might be able to help out. He tends to know what's going on." Finn nodded. His face was right next to Poe's, gazing out the window. Poe glanced up at his face. Finn wasn't looking at him, and he decided that was all for the better. Being so close to Finn was becoming more difficult with time. Every time he looked at Finn, he was struck by how adorable he was. How pleasing his face was. The memories of the nights they'd spent together. Thinking about Finn that way made Poe's heart thunder.

"Can we trust this guy?" Finn said, stepping back and straightening up. He wasn't making this easy for him. Poe almost laughed.

"We can definitely trust him. He was in the Rebel Alliance. Old friends with Han Solo." Poe realised with a jolt that he was going to have to tell his dad that his old friend was dead. That seemed to be enough to convince Finn. Poe flew to the very familiar co-ordinates of his childhood home. He set down outside a house he hadn't seen in at least five years. The vines had grown up a bit high. With a jolt of guilt, Poe felt he should have visited his father, he should have cut those vines for him. A grizzled man with silver hair came jogging out of the house, a blaster in his hand. Poe's heart nearly exploded with joy when he saw his father. He looked very similar to Poe, or that was his opinion. Poe may have had his mother's eyes and nose, but his chin and ears and cheekbones were his father's. Poe ran from the ship, passing by a bemused looking Finn, with BB-8 hot on his heels.

When he emerged from the ship, his father was pointing his blaster at him, but soon dropped it at the sight of Poe. Poe couldn't have stopped the smile that split his face even if he had wanted to. Finn ducked out of the ship and looked at the scene unfolding before him. Poe made a dead run towards the man.

"Dad!" he shouted, feeling like a child all over again, running to jump into the arms of his hero dad. If his mother had been here… She had been quite the hero herself. Poe supposed he was a big goddam hero now too. His dad folded his arms around Poe as he hurtled into him.

"Poe! POE!" His dad was hugging him tightly and almost crying. He held his son at arm's length and looked him up and down. "I've been hearing stories about the great Poe Dameron. Son… I'm so proud of you! Your mother. She's definitely smiling down on you, boy." Poe beamed at his father, and felt himself swell with pride at all he had done. His dad was always proud of him, but even so it made it all seem more real for Poe when his dad told him he was great for doing what he did. "Who's your friend, son? You bring home your boyfriend, that why you've come home?" Poe's father peered around his son's shoulders. Poe was just that little bit taller than his father, which was a miracle considering Poe wasn't the tallest of men.

"Uh… Uh. No. He's my friend. We. We work together. Dad stop staring at him."

"God son, the way he's looking at you…"

"Dad please…" Poe had time to give his father one last warning look before Finn approached with BB-8.

"Little BB-8! It's been a long time!" The little droid beeped happily at their master's father.

Poe turned to Finn.

"Uh… Finn. This is Kes Dameron. My dad." Finn looked between the two of them, apparently surprised. "Dad. This is Finn. He's with the Resistance." Kes shook Finn's hand and pulled him into a hug. Finn blustered but awkwardly hugged him back.

"Anyone who's in the Resistance is welcome in my home. We'll go inside, and you can tell me why you're here."

"Can't I just visit my father?" Poe glanced sideways at his father, who subsequently laughed.

"If you're anything like your mother, and you definitely are, you wouldn't take time for yourself when the galaxy needs saving." Poe, his father, Finn, and BB-8 headed towards the overgrown house. Inside it was a different story of course. It was a little dark, but it was immaculately clean and orderly. It was just as Poe remembered. Their house had never changed when he was growing up. He always loved coming home. There was no place like it. There were no chairs as comfortable, no beds he slept as well in. No food as delicious as his dad's.

When the door closed, and Kes had them all seated, he looked at Poe expecting answers.

"Dad… I need to tell you a bit of bad news to start off with." His father's face creased with anticipation of bad news. "Dad… Han Solo is dead." The impact was instant. His father looked completely distraught.

"No! No… I thought that old bastard would live forever! Dammit! We used to be in the Path Finders together, you know…" Poe knew he said this for Finn's benefit. He never liked telling his father which one of his friends was dead. Every time they spoke it seemed as though there was a fresh death to report. Finn looked a little bit uncomfortable, but overall he matched the distraught look on Kes' face. He gave his father a moment.

"How's Leia holding up?" His father had known the General well enough, but Poe's mother Shara had been close to her.

"She's trooping on as always. Devastated I imagine." Poe remembered the first time he had ever met the General. It had been in this very house after his mother had died. He had been a little boy then, gazing up at her with wide tear-filled eyes. He snapped his mind back to the present. "Dad… She sent me to find her daughter who's run away. Her daughter was on her way here. I have no idea where to even begin to look for her." Poe's dad laced his fingers together and gazed at his son.

"It's… uh. It's a big planet, sir. But if you knew anything, we'd appreciate it." Poe was surprised to hear Finn speak, and even more surprised to hear him call his dad sir. Kes looked just as surprised. He gave his son a significant look.

"Son… Look out the window into the back garden. Tell me what's different." Poe glanced at Finn for a second before getting up and looking out the large window to the back. Poe peered out. It all looked a bit like a beautiful meadow still. Poe thought he had been lucky to have been brought up in a beautiful home like this.

"WHO CUT MOM'S TREE?!" he yelled, suddenly feeling angry. Poe knew his father wouldn't ever change the tree. Shara had let the thing grow naturally. But there was a branch that had clearly been cut.

"Was your friend a Jedi?" Poe returned to his father. He nodded, still livid that his mother's tree had been damaged. "She took the branch, and I know where she's going." Poe stared down at his father, incredulous. "That's no ordinary tree, son. Your mother got it from Luke Skywalker." Poe sat and stared some more, not quite comprehending what was going. He had had to search through Republic records to get any information about his mother. What sort of life had she led at all? Poe waited for his father to tell his story with baited breath.

"Poe, put on a kettle for tea. This one might take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

"There is a chance… and I don't know how great a chance that is… That you may be force sensitive, son." Poe gaped at his father. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

"Are you actually trying to convince me that mom had a magic tree…" He looked at Finn, who was masking his disbelief quite admirably. "Are you actually high right now?! A magic tree?!" Kes gave his son a rap on the knuckles with the spoon he was stirring his tea with. Poe withdrew his hand and flinched.

"That's no way to speak to your father!" Poe made a hasty apology, realising he had been disrespectful. "But in any case, I don't know much about that tree. She just said something about the force. You know Shera didn't like talking about her missions." Poe nodded and peered around his father to glance at the tree. He had climbed all over that tree as a child. He'd built a swing out of it at one point. When he was a kid, he'd wanted to live in the tree. Had this tree affected him? Poe knew his talents as a pilot were exceptional, but couldn't that just be down to his own merit? Why did he have to be special all of a sudden? Couldn't he just be a talented guy and leave it at that?

"Dad… I don't understand. How can a tree have the force?" Finn was looking at him with wide eyes now. He wished he'd stop.

"Goddam it son, how the hell am I meant to know? It's a living thing I guess? Look the point is, that's why your friend… What was her name… Dana. That's why she took it, I expect." Poe sat back, and crossed his arms. This was all so bizarre. But a large unwieldy branch of a tree wasn't the most practical piece of luggage. What was she doing?

"Let's forget about what sort of mumbo-jumbo tree I've been exposed to. What about Dara? Do you know where she went?" Finn idly drank the tea that Kes had pushed in front of him. Poe caught the comical moment when Finn, spluttered and looked into the mug after tasting the stuff. He eagerly gulped some down, and Poe couldn't help but let a little smile escape onto his lips. He caught his father looking between the two of them. He similarly crossed his arms and gave his son a smug look.

"Well, it may have been the middle of the night, but I caught her in the act. Son, she looked so scared. She's young. And I feel like she's doing this completely alone. She's not letting anyone help her or support her. There was just something familiar about her. So I helped her. She said she needed to get to Jakku. So I set her up with a ship and a pilot." Finn put his mug down a little harder than was necessary.

"Why does everyone want to go to Jakku?! Seriously!" Kes chuckled, and shrugged.

"She had these big brown eyes. I couldn't say no." Poe understood exactly what his father meant. He couldn't ever imagine anyone having it in them to say no to Dara. His own father said so, it wasn't because Poe was biased.

"But what is even on Jakku?" Poe looked over at Finn, who it appeared, really hated that planet. This wasn't the first time he had heard him complain about it.

"Rey was on Jakku." That seemed to stop his complaints. Poe was starting to see some similarities between Dara and Rey. Poe actually couldn't ever imagine being able to say no to her either. Maybe it was a Jedi thing. Maybe Poe just had a thing for brown-eyed girls.

"She said… She said they were coming. Did she mean you two, by any chance." His father sounded a little bit nervous. Instinctively Poe knew why Dara had appeared to be so scared.

"She didn't mean us dad. She meant them." Father and son shared a significant look. They both realised what was going to happen. The First Order were going to come to this planet. The Knights of Ren would be here soon. Ben Solo was going to chase down his sister.

"You need to get the word out and go underground." Poe said, standing immediately. Finn looked startled but stood also.

"Wait, what's happening?" Poe gave his father a quick hug.

"Thank you for helping her. She's Han's daughter, dad. He would have appreciated it." Kes looked quite sad all over again, but he nodded sagely. "Finn, we need to leave. The First Order are on their way. Might even just be Kylo-Jerk and his boyfriends." Finn thanked Kes for his hospitality, and hastily made for the door. Poe understood that he was afraid of the First Order. He would never go back.

"He's got an eye for you, mark my words." Poe resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well… He's seeing someone else." His father harrumphed.

"Never stopped you in the past." he muttered. Poe decided now was not the time to have an argument with his father.

"Please stay safe dad. I'm sorry I don't visit more… I'll try to do better in future." His father pulled him into a tight hug. Poe closed his eyes and felt an unwanted feeling of foreboding. "You don't have to be a hero anymore dad. I'm enough of that for the two of us." He really didn't want his father risking his life.

"Poe… Come on. Don't you know me? You can visit when there isn't a First Order to worry about." Parting with his father was always difficult. He was all Poe had in this world. BB-8 nudged old-man Dameron fondly.

Poe had swiftly set off from the surface of Yavin 4, trusting that his father would alert the rest of the inhabitants of the moon. Their take off was smooth and they saw no sign of trouble yet.

"Finn, contact the General. Tell her where we're going." Poe said gruffly, trying to hide the knot of tears in his throat.

"Are you okay, man?"

"I'm fine." Poe snapped. He regretted his tone instantly, but focused instead on pulling off from the planet. Poe swiped at his eyes, rubbing them quickly. Finn raised his eyebrows and looked to have a sassy retort on the tip of his tongue, but instead sat down and started to make the communications to the base.

"Uh…. Yeah. Hi. This is Finn. The Stormtrooper. I'm with Poe Dameron. Can I speak to Leia?" Poe was surprised Finn couldn't _hear_ the rolling of Poe's eyes. But despite himself, he smiled. The situation was becoming more dire, Poe thought. Dara had trapped herself in an intriguing position, and here he was smiling at the beautiful black boy. "We tracked down Poe's dad and he says your daughter is gone to Jakku…. Of all the damn places. Uh… Sorry General." Poe could hear the slight tone of amusement in the General's voice as she told Finn to go on. "Well… We're on our way there now. And the First Order is looking for her too…" There was silence on the other end of the line. Any sort of mention of her son was like a dagger through the General's heart. He knew that now. Poe gazed out the cockpit window into the dark depths of space. There was a speck moving in the distance. Poe flooded with panic. There was more than one speck. Once Finn had signed off from speaking to the General, Poe changed the transmission frequency immediately to the one he knew his father used.

"Kes Dameron, this is Poe. Enemy inbound. I repeat enemy inbound." There was static on the other end of the line for a moment. Poe's heart was on his mouth.

"Roger that Poe."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, son." With a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Poe jumped to hyperspeed, leaving Yavin 4 and the First Order ships that might kill his father far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

The sleeping arrangements on the tiny passenger ship were making things just a little bit awkward between the two men. There was only one bed. So far on their journey, they hadn't had much time to sleep, or Poe would be at the console. Now, however he was shattered, and he needed sleep. Poe didn't understand why he felt so awkward. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd been in a situation like this. It wasn't the first time he'd had to platonically share a bed with someone he had slept with. Poe got around as much as the next guy, but he was good at keeping things friendly. Poe didn't fall in love. He supposed Dara was the exception now. But even when other people were worried that it would be awkward, Poe's good nature put them right at ease. But with Finn, he could almost cut the tension with a knife. They got on really well. They laughed and joked, yet here he was awkwardly lying in bed with Finn. They tried to actively avoid eye contact, because when they looked into each other's eyes, they could scarcely stop. Poe's heart would quicken, and he would feel very warm. It seemed that neither of them wanted to address the issue of how the other made them feel. If Poe had thought that trying to fall asleep next to Finn had affected him, he was clearly not prepared for waking up next to the heavy-sleeper.

Finn's gentle snores took Poe right back to what suddenly seemed like simpler times. He had been right then, they were stolen moments. His peaceful child-like face made his insides squirm. He exhaled heavily, trying to regain some control over his racing thoughts and feelings. He wondered, oddly, if this was the face of the child that had been taken from his mother's arms? Was Finn always a heavy sleeper? Had he always looked so peaceful? What about when he was being conditioned to be a Stormtrooper? Had he slept with the face of an angel then? He felt a great pang of pain for Finn. He understood that taking Finn with him when he went to see his father may have been the first interaction of his memory of a father and son interacting. FN- whatever he had been, had never seen parenthood. Had never seen love as unconditional as that between a parent and child. He wondered what Finn's real name was. What had his birth parents called their sweet little boy? Poe suddenly felt ashamed for all the times he had taken his father for granted. For all the times he simply assumed that his father would be there when he got back, or when he needed him next. He knew that losing his mother at a young age had taught him to appreciate all that he had. But was it enough? Finn had nothing in the world. He had Rey. Poe, feeling determined, told himself that Finn would always have him. Whatever form their relationship took, Poe wouldn't abandon Finn. He felt odd, as he looked at him, realising that he had named him. He felt immensely protective of him. Even though Finn was his handsome rescuer, he felt more capable than Finn, and therefore responsible for his safety.

"I'll be your family." he whispered in great solemnity, and in the tiniest of voices. As though Finn heard him, he stirred in his slumber his arm comically smacking Poe lightly across the face.

"Way to ruin a moment, pal." Poe whispered, a wide smile on his lips. A shiver went down Poe's spine. This was a really old passenger ship. It dated back to a time before Poe was born. The heating wasn't great, and space could get pretty cold. He resigned himself to getting up. They would arrive at Jakku later that day. Poe crept out of the bed he shared with Poe and rummaged through the few articles of clothing he had brought with him, looking for the warmest things he could find. He padded silently down the very short hallway to their bathroom, and set about warming himself up by taking a shower. At least their water heaters were working very well. He felt the chill leave him as the hot water trickled down his body. He pushed his hair back out of his face. He considered that he might need to cut it. The last time he had had a haircut was just before the battle over Sallust. That had been months ago. And this beard… He grew a good beard, but it would have to go. He stepped out into the cold air and quickly set about drying himself off. Finn staggered in, yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He yawned something that sounded like good morning to Poe before taking off the last of his clothes and stepping into the shower that Poe had just vacated. Poe busied himself by dressing in his warmest woollen clothes. He set about combing his fingers through his hair and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked different. He supposed if times had been peaceful and he hadn't been in the Resistance, this might be what he would have looked like all the time. He could have been a singer, or a chef, or anything. Poe briefly wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't become a pilot. What would he have wanted to be? He supposed he had joined the Republic Navy. There had never been another option for him. He might still be there, court martialled most likely, if he hadn't defected. Best choice he'd ever made.

"What're you doing?" Finn slurred, as he yawned again. He was right behind him, pulling on a shirt that Poe had given him.

"I should cut my hair." Poe said, a note of resignation in his voice. Finn casually ran his fingers through Poe's wet locks.

"Nah man. It suits you." Poe looked into Finn's eyes through the mirror. He could see him nervously biting his lip. #

"The beard too?"

"Yeah." Finn turned his back, and walked in the opposite direction, back out into the rest of the ship. Poe looked back at his reflection again. When had he gotten so old? There were lines around his eyes that he hadn't noticed before. There were a couple of silver hairs at his temples. Finn had looked so young next to him. A sadness came over him. He was much too old for any of them. He had been born before the battle of Endor. Poe had never felt his age before, but he was certainly staring it in the face right now. He was still handsome though. He supposed he would eventually have to take on the mantle of handsome older man. His mind suddenly settled on the alarming truth that his father had lain at his feet. His mother's beloved tree may have changed him. He might have been force sensitive. It was such a bizarre notion, but his father had never lied to him. He looked at his toothbrush with big eyes for a moment. He flicked his hand out and willed the toothbrush to move into his hand. He nearly burst a blood vessel concentrating on this task. He felt relieved when the toothbrush stayed motionless. He turned his back on the thing, and left the room. His father had been wrong. Poe was fine. He heard something falling into the sink in the bathroom, but he didn't register what it was. He instead met BB-8 in the corridor and had a chat with the droid, making his way to the console, a new bounce in his step. He didn't have the force, he thought. He was normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn had been complaining and grumbling for the last hour now. Poe, very kindly, bit his tongue and didn't snap at him, or tell him to shut up. He simply placated him, and agreed with him, crooning in with "You're so right." or "I know, right?!" every now and then. Finn was a bit of a sassy guy, Poe had come to find. Whenever he had disagreed with Finn about the planet, he would get sassed something fierce. So now Poe was only giving platitudes.

"Why would Dara come here…" Poe asked, as the sandy wastelands came into view. He had meant to be a rhetorical question.

"There was an awakening of the Force here." Finn said, staring blankly out at the desert. Poe glanced over briefly at the man, but instead concentrated on setting down just outside Niima Outpost. Nobody was going to steal the piece of crap that Poe was flying.

"Where did that come out of?" Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glaring out at the sand. It was barely visible in the darkness, but Poe supposed he knew it was there, and that's what made him glare.

"I dunno. Sounds like something old Luke Skywalker would say… Rey lived here." The pilot supposed his friend was right. The Force had had a presence here through its vessel, Rey. There had been an awakening of the Force here, as Finn had said. Poe was starting to wonder if that was what Dara was chasing. The Force. She had taken part of a Force Tree. She had come to the place where Rey's story as a Jedi had started. Where would she go next? What would she do here?

"So… Where do we start?" Finn asked, voicing Poe's thoughts perfectly. Poe was stumped. He gazed out at the still night. What was he meant to do now? How could he pick up her trail on this forsaken planet? BB-8 chimed to get its master's attention.

"What is it buddy?" The droid beeped and twittered frantically telling Poe that it knew where Rey lived. That it could take them there. Poe grinned from ear to ear at his little astromech. Finn looked between Poe and the droid.

"What? What did he say?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Don't go gendering my droid! And BB-8 says they can take us to where Rey used to live. I'm certain we'll find something." Poe had a very good feeling about this. He felt like they were on the right track. Dara had been here, and he thought for certain she had gone to the place where Rey had lived. Finn looked hesitant. Poe understood. They were about to encroach on the personal space of Rey, Finn's girlfriend, and one of Poe's friends and former lovers. The wind went out of Poe's sails a little.

"We have to do it, don't we?" Finn said, in a small voice. Poe nodded.

"Maybe we can pick up some of the things that seem important. I'm sure she misses her stuff." Poe suggested, hoping to ease the feelings of wrongdoing they were both experiencing. Finn looked down at the little droid to give himself time to think. Encroaching on her personal space was probably crossing the line. But they had to find Dara. That was their mission. And she was in trouble. He hoped that one day he could earn Rey's forgiveness for having to do this.

"BB-8. Take us there." The little astromech bleeped then started to roll towards the door. Poe and Finn followed on, heading out into the chilly night. The small droid rolled over to a bulky land speeder that had no seat and had been hammered together out of scrap. The little droid said that this speeder had been Rey's. They would have to use it to get to her home. Poe hoisted himself up, and offered a hand down to Finn.

"Make sure you hold on. This thing looks like It has a kick."

Making their way across the desert on a speeder without a seat and with Finn clinging to him tightly, was perhaps a little bit uncomfortable and awkward. Having his arms around his waist, holding him tight. It made something squirm in Poe's stomach. BB-8 kept beeping directions at him. When they had finally arrived. Dread and fear filled Poe. An old abandoned AT-AT lay upon its side, partially covered in sand, slowly eroding away. It was a relic of terrifying age of oppression.

"She lived here?!" Finn's voice was just a little bit higher than normal, cracking from dryness. Poe knew immediately, looking at the ruin, that she had. BB-8 wouldn't lie. But there was more. Poe just knew. He could feel Rey here. He could see her sitting outside this wreck, staring up at the sky. Waiting. He closed his eyes for a second, and tried to focus.

"Come on." Poe took the first step and plunged into the gaping chasm of the long abandoned weapon. Rey had carved out a home for herself in the belly of the beast. Small bits and pieces salvaged from other downed ships and vehicles were clattered together to make all sorts of ornaments, tools, odds and ends. Poe's heart leapt up into his mouth when he saw an old Rebel Alliance helmet beneath a small, orange, woollen doll that Rey had obviously made herself. A layer of dust and sand coated the top of the helmet.

"BB-8, can you light things up for us buddy?" The little droid shone a bright light around the small abode. The small space was cluttered with all sorts of scrap that she may have been saving to make into something else. Poe didn't know how he felt snooping around in Rey's home, seeing how she lived. He was getting a very personal glimpse into her life.

"Do you think maybe we should take her back some of her stuff?" Poe suggested. He looked over his shoulder to see a very uncomfortable Finn. His eyes were taking in all the details. He stood stock still.

"Uh… Yeah. Rey would love to get this stuff back."

He left Finn to pick out the things he would like to give back to Rey. Poe searched around a little, wondering if there would be any indication, any clue of what Dara had been after. Where was she now? Was she still on Jakku? Poe pushed through the dusty objects of Rey's home, feeling incredibly sad for her. How had he managed to come into contact with two exceptionally unfortunate orphans this way? How had he become so embroiled? Something caught Poe's eye in the furthest reaches of the room. Something out of place. One single plant was growing, where the others were now simply corpses. A small plant in a pot completely free of sand and dust stood before a wall in which words had been scratched hastily.

 _"The Order is coming. The Knights want what I have, want me. Leave now and go back. They can't find the Temple. They can't hurt you again. Leave."_

Poe's breath caught in his throat.

"FINN!" he called. The man came clambering over objects to get to Poe.

"What?!" Poe pointed at the wall. He took a couple of takes to read it. "So that's it? Game over?" Poe stared at the wall and read over it again. Poe walked back through the collapsed AT-AT. He plucked up the small orange doll of a Rebel pilot. He considered it for a moment, holding it like a worry doll. Where would Dara go and how would she get there? He looked down at the small doll, and imagined Rey as a small child making this to comfort herself. He looked over at the helmet. Clearly Rey idolised the Rebel Alliance pilots. He wondered for a moment if that was what had drawn her to him? Now wasn't the time to be thinking about himself.

"We have a lead. This Temple. Luke would know about it, wouldn't he? We need to ask him."

"So we're going back to Coruscant?" Poe nodded, and squeezed the soft wool doll in his hand.

"Here take these. They meant a lot to her."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."


	9. Chapter 9

As they had been taking off from Jakku, they had once more seen ships of the First Order, hot on their heels. They had no way to know that this was a Resistance vessel. But Poe wondered how long it would take them to figure it out. As they had silently sailed past the very shiny ships, fear had clutched at his stomach. How had the First Order gotten the information that Dara had come here? Was his dad okay? He was very tempted to go back to Yavin 4 and make sure his dad was still alive, still there. But there was no time to lose. Poe was now in a race with Kylo Ren. The knights she had said. The knights. Did she mean the dreaded Knights of Ren? If so, Dara had really bitten off more than she could chew. There was no way she could do this alone. They needed to get to Coruscant and ask Luke about this Temple that Dara was talking about. Finn sat clutching a bag of Rey's things. He had not moved from the spot beside Poe since they had taken off. They were nearing Coruscant after a flight of many hours. Poe was worried about him, but he had things he needed to think about. He was trying to reflect upon himself. Did he have the Force? He tried to tell himself no, he did not have it. He had tried to move that toothbrush that time, and it hadn't worked. But in the back of his mind, the sound of something clattering into the sink once he'd left the room echoed. The image of that toothbrush lying in the sink that night when he had gone to use it again. He ignored what was going on in the back of his mind and turned his thoughts instead to all those good feelings he had about people and places. When he met people he often got a good feeling about them. In some cases a bad feeling. Was that supposed to be some branch of the Force? That sounded ridiculous. What about his abilities as a pilot? He point blank refused to believe that that was the Force. He had learned to fly in his mother's A-wing. He crashed the damn thing a couple of times. And as for shooting things out of the sky, that had taken practice in flight school. He had worked his round little ass off to get as far as he did in the Republic Navy.

With a smile he recalled a few years after he had defected to the Resistance, running into his old commanding officer. She had stood up, and yelled at him, asking where he had gone. Poe had shrugged his shoulders and said he'd slept in. He'd never seen anyone more blusteringly furious. He was a smart mouthed son-of-a-gun. But he remembered when he hadn't been an ace-pilot. He hadn't had some easy route to being the Best Pilot in the Resistance. He had worked for that honour. He had honed his potential. His hard work. The universe hadn't made him what he was, he had. There was no way some dumb magic tree could have made him into something he was not. The universe could shove its force up its bum for all he cared. Poe Dameron didn't want it.

"This is Foxtrot 349 requesting docking space in Old Town." Poe said, as they approached the planet of Coruscant. Old Town used to house the old Jedi temple and libraries. He imagined if Luke and Rey were anywhere on this planet, they would be there.

"Foxtrot 349, starship class Felix, Registered to Leia Organa. Proceed to docking Bay 43E." came the cold, automated voice. They only wanted legitimate ships docking on their fair, city planet. Not that they could stop the dregs of society coming here regardless.

"You looking forward to seeing her again?" Poe asked, as he broke the atmosphere revealing the rolling skyscrapers and green, manicured parks. Finn was staring out at the massive planet with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah." He sounded unsure.

"What's wrong?" There was silence for a second.

"She's this big, impressive Jedi. And I'm just… Me." Poe was struck by the starkness of that comment. He was in the same position as Finn, in love with a woman with great power. He hadn't seen much of Rey, but she had resisted Kylo Ren. Had fought him without a second of training on her part. Poe thought perhaps that she was an incredibly powerful woman.

"Listen… At the end of the day, Finn. She's still a person. She's still Rey. She's that girl you met on Jakku. She's still a woman underneath all that power." Poe didn't know who he was talking to now. Dara was still that girl he had met at the bar. Dara was a living breathing woman with faults and flaws, and greatness within her. And she was alone and scared right now. She thought she could do this alone, and she probably could. But she didn't have to do this alone. She had people who cared, who were willing to fight for her tooth and nail. She had the Best Pilot of the Resistance on her side. They approached the planetary co-ordinates of Old Town. They saw a large old-looking building stretching up into the sky and sprawling across more land than Poe would have thought that it should have. Craters and gaping holes marred the beautiful structure, making it a ruin, rather than a splendour. Some of the coloured windows were intact, displaying incredible patterns and pictures. Others were smashed, leaving gaping maws with jagged teeth. The building was a lot bigger than he had anticipated. How were they meant to find two people in all of this? He set down in the relatively abandoned hangar, leaving their ship with BB-8 in tow. The small droid babbled excitedly at how huge the place was. As far as droids went, BB-8 was a talkative one. Rubble littered the ground as they drew closer to the actual temple. Plants grew up and broke the masonry blocks, leaving things cracked and producing yet more rubble.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Finn said, supressing a shiver, still clutching the bag of Rey's possessions in his arms. Poe disagreed. There was a beauty to the decay of the building. The original structure must have been truly impressive, with strong lines, and a distinctive mixed media. There was power in the place, he felt. Whether that was power he could draw upon or not, he doubted. He didn't have the Force. While he marvelled at the beauty of the place, he also recognised the great sorrow of its history. One of Anakin Skywalker's first acts as the scourge of the galaxy had been to cull the young jedi padawan who trained here. The blood of children of all races washed these marbled floors. He decided that Finn was right. This place was creepy.

Standing before the large wooden doors that had been battered and pulled from their hinges, was a man-height stone monument. Poe craned his neck to look up at the top of the stone, which was a couple of inches above him.

"Remember the life that once filled these hallowed halls." A shiver ran down Poe's spine, as though he could hear the voices of all the people who had passed through this temple. Of course he heard nothing. But the simple statement was powerful. He wondered who could have possibly erected this monument? Who had been left after the massacre? He supposed it may have been the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was a powerful name that evoked yet another shiver down Poe's spine.

"So what…? Do we go in or…?" Poe looked over at Finn.

"Who elected me as the leader of this outfit? What do you think we should do?" Finn bit his lip, which made adrenaline surge through Poe's veins.

"We go in." Finn said, his voice steady and confident. The pilot stared at his lips for a second more, then nodded agreement, and made for the dark, gaping chasm that lay behind the broken doors.


	10. Chapter 10

The dark chasm they entered groaned with the wind, a morbid whistling accompanying them as they walked through a once glorious entrance hall. The place was decaying and falling apart. As though unbeknownst to him, Finn clutched for Poe's hand. He held it tight in his grip, taking comfort from human contact and his mere presence. There was something about Poe that just made him feel at ease. He was the charming, cock-sure pilot who had seen the world. From Finn's narrow experience, he thought that there wasn't a situation Poe couldn't handle with ease and a crooked grin. Poe glanced over at Finn, his brow furrowed, but he gave Finn's hand a squeeze, non-the-less, and held it without comment or complaint. They walked slowly, together, into the belly of the entrance hall. The ceiling stretched up into the very heavens, held aloft by marble and glass columns that were far too thin, in Finn's opinion, to hold up a roof. Their footsteps echoed, disturbing a nest of birds, who squawked at them in annoyance, making Finn jump. Poe held his hand a little tighter for just a moment, as though he too had been startled. The pilot had much more composure than him. Finn thought there was something graceful about Poe. He moved with such confidence. Finn greatly envied him that. He felt club-footed by comparison. Sure, Poe was cocky, but he had the goods to back it up. He really was the Best Pilot in the Resistance. Part of him felt that Poe had started his life. In a glorious blaze of light, he had come into Finn's life and changed it forever.

"Just some birds. It's fine." Poe said, in what could be described as a soothing tone. They stood together and stared all around them, their eyes being drawn to the crumbling glass ceiling.

"This place must have been a real beauty back in its day." Poe said, his eyes being drawn back down to Finn. They stared at each other in the pale light, the moment seeming to last an eternity.

"Whatcha doin?" came a small voice. A child. Poe stared around him, eyes alert, and his body coiled like a spring, as though he was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Finn saw the child immediately. Perched on the top of a statue of a tall Jedi, who glared down at the pair of them, was a small girl. She had carrot-coloured hair tied back in three bunches. _Just like Rey's_. he thought. Finn pointed her out to Poe, who seemed to relax instantly. He let go of Finn's hand, much to Finn's regret.

"Well hey." His voice was friendly, and Finn could hear the smile in the other man's voice. "We're looking for our friends Luke and Rey. Do you know where they are?" The little girl tilted her head and stared at the pair of them with big green eyes. The girl clambered upright on top of the Jedi statue's head, then jumped from the great height. Finn's eyes widened, and he made to run forward to try to catch the child. Surely, all her bones would shatter? But she landed lightly on the balls of her feet. She skipped over to the two men, and stared up at Poe with big eyes. He smiled, his eyes crinkling, as he hunkered down to talk to the girl.

"I like your hair. Did Rey help you?" The little girl stuck a finger into her mouth, suddenly seeming shy. She nodded slowly, still staring up at Poe.

"Well my name is Poe, and this is Finn. We have some of Rey's stuff, and we want to give it back to her. We're not Jedi like she is, but we're all best friends. Do you know where she is?" Finn was amazed by the way Poe was speaking to the child. The little girl nodded and pointed back behind her. He had a way with children it seemed.

"She's with master Luke and the other padawanses." the little girl said, with the tiniest of lisps. Poe stood up and glanced at Finn. Other padawanses? What was a Padawanses? Finn was utterly confused.

"Could you, uh… Take us there?" Finn said, trying to mimic Poe's friendly voice. The little girl giggled and looked at him.

"You're silly. Sure. Come on!" She skipped on ahead of them, and guided them back through the large Temple. She was completely unmoved by her decaying surroundings. The small child just looked all the smaller for being in such a monumental setting. As she drew them in further through the temple, voices started to become more audible. A man's voice. It had to be Luke. The girl skipped into a comfortable looking room with several tiers and a plethora of soft cushions. Luke sat in the centre of the room, with a group of children sitting facing him, Rey amongst them, keeping them quiet. He spoke to them about some sort of Force something or other.

Finn's eyes were drawn straight to Rey, her eyes rapt on her teacher, taking in every word he said. He could almost see the gears turning behind her intelligent eyes. Her youthful face always seemed to be full of determination. The little girl stopped skipping, and bowed to Luke who had stopped speaking, to look up at the child and her companions.

"Cecily! I told you not to run off on your own." Rey spoke with gentle tones of concern, then her eyes moved up to see who had come in with the girl. Rey's eyes locked with Finn's. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, and he clutched the bag of her belongings closer. Would she be really mad at him? The corners of her lips turned upwards, as she slowly got to her feet. Finn almost forgot that there were other people in the room. Ever since he had met her on Jakku, Rey had been like a burning glorious sun that blinded him somewhat to the world around him. He only remembered there was a room full of children and a master Jedi before him when Luke spoke again.

"Okay, settle down! It's just Finn and Poe. Nothing special. Practice your force push on the cushions. NOT ON EACH OTHER! COYLA PUT HIM DOWN AT ONCE!" Finn heard Poe chuckle beside him as he watched a small Togruta girl lift a human boy up into the air by the ankle. Rey chose that moment to make her way over to the pair of men. She threw her arms around Finn.

"It's so good to see you!" she said quietly, into his ear. He held her all the closer for but a moment. She stood back and smiled softly at him. "Hey Poe. Good job bringing him back alive. No luck with Dara?" There was great kindness in her voice. Poe shrugged and shook his head.

"We got a bit of a lead, maybe, but it's like trying to catch dust on the wind." Rey frowned in sympathy and concern.

"She doesn't want to be found." Her voice was gently and consoling. Finn thought Poe needed it. He could tell how worried he was about Dara. He had met Dara. He doubted she was the sort of woman who needed worrying about. Poe had a way of picking people, he supposed.

Luke had finally calmed the children and set them to purpose. Finn could honestly say he looked a lot happier and healthier than the last time he had seen Luke. Teaching suited him, he decided.

"You need to speak to me." Luke said. There was kindness in his voice. Finn got a completely different impression of him now. He was wise, and fatherly. Finn felt a great deal more at ease around him.

"I do. I lost her. But she left me a note." Poe said. There was such absolute pain in his voice that was barely masked by his matter-of-fact tone. _I lost her_. Finn didn't think he had ever heard words of such defeat escape from the pilot's lips. Luke regarded the short man for a time.

"Well we'd best get to talking and find her."


	11. Chapter 11

Rey was clutching the old Rebel Alliance helmet to her chest, speaking soft words to Finn. He thought perhaps there were tears in her eyes, but he couldn't tell. He was too far away. Poe brought his attention back to Luke, who was reading over the letter, his happy face having dissolved into graveness and worry. Luke's hand shook. He suddenly looked his age. He wasn't a powerhouse who could floor anyone in his way in seconds. He was frail and old, and he had the weight of a world on his shoulders.

"I can't believe this…" he muttered. Poe looked at the older man again, his eyes having strayed to the happy couple in the distance again.

"Can't believe what?" Luke dropped his hand, the note still clenched in his mechanical fingers, and closed his eyes.

"I didn't think I ever spoke of it in front of her. I made sure not to! How does she know about it?" Poe could see the potential that Luke might be building up into a rage, but unexpectedly, he opened his eyes and he appeared to be perfectly calm. He had never seen behaviour like it. He supposed this was the legendary control of the Jedi. "I need to speak with my sister. You know the frequencies, Dameron. I need your help." His voice was calm and measured. He didn't plead, but his request was polite. Of course Poe would help. If Dara hadn't been involved he would have helped, anyway.

"Of course. Lead the way." Poe shot one last fleeting glance at Rey and Finn who were sitting down on a stone plinth holding hands, and talking. He clenched his own hand, the one Finn had grabbed earlier. He could still feel the sensation, even now. He cursed himself and started walking.

As they twisted through the bowels of the old Jedi temple, Poe reflected on his life. Duty always seemed to have gotten in the way of his happiness. He missed out on so much because he had to be dutiful. Every relationship he had suffered for the greater good. His last serious relationship had ended very badly because he had defected to the Resistance. He had had his heart broken. He'd been cheated on, dumped, and his ex had spread rumours about him. Turned out his last boyfriend was petty. Pettier than Poe had ever known. He hadn't spent time with his father in years. He didn't really know how he was doing. If he was sick, or struggling, Poe wouldn't know. His father would never own up to that. He'd never worry his son. And now with Dara. If he hadn't been undercover he could have stopped her leaving. She wouldn't be alone right now, chasing something that seemed unattainable. He could have gone with her at the very least. But she was alone in a big galaxy, with scary people chasing her, and nobody seemed to know where she was. By serving the greater good he was letting everyone that mattered to him down. As he walked through the cratered ruin, he felt he had a lot in common with it. He felt that there were chunks missing from him.

"You'll find her. Don't worry." Luke said. Poe blinked and looked over at the older man. There was kindness in his eyes. Poe thought that teaching suited Luke. It allowed him to be a nurturing person. That kindness was a much better look than the hardness he had seen the first time they had met. "I know where she's gone. I have to tell Leia. But I know where she is bound." Poe's heart quickened. Maybe there was hope yet. He would find her. Help her. Know that she was safe.

"She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself." Poe saw the massive comm room up ahead. Their twisting journey was almost at an end.

"You love her." Poe stopped short, Luke taking a couple more steps, before he turned to look at the pilot. "It's as clear as the sun on a Summer morning, that you're in love with my niece. Now whether she feels the same way or not, I don't know." Poe felt blind panic. Would he react badly to this? Would he tell the General?

"I think she did. At least… The last time I saw her…" Luke waved a hand, smiled mischievously, and walked on. Poe recognised that smile in a heartbeat. Dara would get the very same smile when she was up to something, or poking fun at him. Poe took a breath and followed him into the comm room. He set up the correct frequencies, and after much fiddling with the ancient system, (similar to what the Resistance had actually) he established contact with the Resistance Base.

"General Organa, this is Commander Poe Dameron. I'm here with… uh. Your brother, ma'am." Luke stepped forward, and the life sized hologram of the General looked concerned and surprised.

"Luke. You succeeded then. You set up your temple." She sounded pleased enough, but she was still concerned, her eyes darting to look at Poe repeatedly.

"I need to know if you told Dara about the Temple. The First Temple." The General staggered.

"She hasn't…"

"She has."

"I never mentioned it to anyone. She didn't get it from me." Poe felt an increase of worry.

"Where has she gone? What's the First Temple? I thought you went to find that?" Luke looked over at the pilot, his brow furrowed.

"I did. But I couldn't open it."

"The first Jedi were all like Dara. They were all Tempest, as they came to be known." Poe stared at the flickering image of the General and there was silence. The General twisted her hands in worry.

"The Tempest were greatly powerful, but the Force weakened in the Jedi over time. The last Tempest before Dara would have been around hundreds of years ago. They had died out. They were only spoken of as legend amongst the Jedi order." Luke remained silent as his sister explained all of this to Poe. He looked drawn, and very white all of a sudden. "My father, Anakin Skywalker was a powerful Jedi. He was prophesised to be the one to bring balance to the Force. We all know how that story went, but since my father, the Force has been getting stronger in our family line. Luke and I think… That Jedi were forbidden to have children to stop the existence of the powerful Tempest Jedi. Luke is stronger than his father ever was… and my children… Stronger again. But Dara. She is Tempest. She has forbidden power. Our greatest concern when she was young was that she would be more easily swayed to the dark side… But I failed my son while trying to protect my daughter…"

Poe had never had such a personal conversation with the General. He wondered why he was being given this information. He noticed that he had broken out into a cold sweat. It was probably connected to the claws of dread that sunk into his stomach.

"Leia, it was my fault. I knew Snoke was trying to influence my Padawans. I should have stopped it. I should have taken a gentler hand with Ben. OR a firmer hand. I just… I should have done something difference." There was silence again. It was clear that both of them blamed themselves for Ben Solo becoming the new scourge of the galaxy. But they certainly didn't blame each other. It appeared Leia would say no more, so Luke took up their tale. Poe started to feel quite unwell. He knew something bad was coming. He could sense it.

"After… After I went off the grid, I went in search of the First Jedi Temple. Ancient and obscure. I needed to know how Snoke became so powerful. But when I found it, I couldn't gain access. I wasn't powerful enough. The Force runs strong in my family. I have it. My sister has it. My niece and nephew has it. But my niece is the only Jedi that matters to that Temple. She's the only one who can go inside. She's the only one who can make the sacrifice." Poe was nearly sick at the word sacrifice. The General looked extremely distraught. He had seen her face shortly after Han had been killed. There was a similar grief to her face now. This had to be absolutely terrible.

"The… The sacrifice?" Poe's voice cracked, and he licked his lips. He found that his heart was thundering and his head was pounding. He could hear the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Luke looked very sad and reluctant.

"She must sacrifice emotion. She will never feel again. She will be the true Grey Jedi in exchange for access to all the Force has to offer her." Poe exhaled sharply and felt as though his heart stopped beating.


	12. Chapter 12

Finn and Rey were clearly having a heart to heart when Poe got back. But the joy he had felt at seeing them happy together was dead to him. He felt like the world had turned to grey. He felt like he had suddenly been devoid of emotion. That was why she didn't want him to go with her. This was to be the end of them. If she had no emotion anymore, she would feel nothing for him. She was trying to spare him. Like a fool, he had fallen in love with her. But he knew the legends about Jedi. Knew the stories. Jedi were not allowed to love. Because of sacrifices like this. They would always choose the galaxy first. And he could not fault her for that. Would he not do the same if it came down to it? A tight lump in his throat stopped him from considering that question any further. In his heart he knew that no, he wouldn't put the galaxy first. She was his priority. He was crazily in love with her. But he didn't expect the same from her. He didn't want that. She was important and powerful, and he was proud of her. But he wished that there was some other way.

He continued to look at Rey and Finn laughing quietly, and he felt a terrible aching in his heart. He could not take Finn away from this happiness. He couldn't think that this would end up the same way as he and Dara. Even just thinking her name brought a stinging to his eyes. He decided he would leave Finn here. Finn, very bravely would insist on coming with Poe if he told him that he was being left behind. Poe took one last look at their happiness and slunk away, hoping he wouldn't be noticed. Before he got too far out of the Temple, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You can't get away that easily." It was Rey. Poe turned to face her. There was warmth in her eyes as always. Finn sat a ways off, trying not to look obvious in the way he was staring at them both. He thought he was sweet for trying. "Poe, why don't you ever talk to somebody?" There was real care in her voice. Poe thought he would just come completely undone. He thought his stiff upperr lip routine would crumble at these kind words from the young woman. He could feel his resolve waver. "You don't have to be alone all the time." That brought him down at last. He threw his arms around Rey, who held him close and rubbed his back. He didn't cry, or shake, but in that one embrace, he felt some of the sorrow and worry he'd been holding in pouring out of him.

"She's run away to be a big goddam hero. She'll never feel emotion again if she does this thing." He didn't know if he was making sense. His words sounded slow and garbled to him.

"You're going to catch her. And Finn is going to help you. I think Master Luke will let me go too. We're your people, Poe. You're not going there on your own." There was such fierce determination in her voice that he felt he didn't have it in him to argue. She held him at arms-length, and felt like a younger man again. A young and scared man. Rey had obviously opted to do the pep-talk, but he knew these words of kindness were coming from Finn as much as they came from Rey. At least the sentiment did.

"You guys are really good friends." was all Poe could think to say. Rey gave him a small smile. She took his arm in a firm but gentle grip, and guided him back towards Finn. "Explain it all to us." Finn patted Poe's shoulder awkwardly when he sat down. Poe nodded his thanks and appreciation to the man before he launched into his tale.

Dara was dressed all in white. It was quite a stark change from her usual drapes of black, but it was an advantage here. Yavin 8. So close to where she had been born. So close to where it had all begun. She would be perfectly camouflaged in the snowy plains dressed like this.

"Chewie… You should stay here." The wookie protested loudly, throwing up his arms. He was a dramatic furball. He always had been. Chewbacca sat watching something on that entertainment thing in the Millenium Falcon's passenger hold. "I'll be fine, I promise. I just need to do this on my own." He protested some more, complaining that he was her uncle, and he had to take care of her. He wasn't going to lose anybody else. She felt a little bad at that. Chewie had been her dad's best friend for a long time. He had helped to raise her and Ben. He was very much a part of the Solo-Organa family, and he had suffered all of their traumas. "I'm going to come back." she said _. But I won't be me anymore…_ She swallowed back tears for what she was about to do. The wookie bleated one last time. "I love you too." she said, her voice cracking with despair.

Stepping out into the harsh winds, she pulled a scarf up around her face. Her hair whipped wildly. That would be impossible to untangle _. That's future Dara's problem_. she thought. She nearly laughed. Future Dara wouldn't care. She could see the massive temple in the distance. Sand drifts had pushed up against the monumental walls. She thought that it was a miracle that it wasn't covered over entirely. She clutched the branch of the Force tree taken from that man's garden on Yavin 4. He must have been Shera Bey's husband. In her other hand she held the face mask she had found in Rey's home. The Force had been strongest around this object. Rey was powerful, different from how Dara was powerful, but she had power that Jedi like Luke didn't have. She must have something of the Old Force within her. The ritual would take some time. It was a miracle she came upon the information at all. An errant thought from her mother had escaped about this Temple, and Dara had researched furiously. That had been why she had left for Coruscant. Where she left the note for Poe, who would surely follow her trail. The wind howled ferociously. Even without its help she would have had tears streaming down her face, freezing on her skin and in her eyelashes. Sweet Poe. Her heart was broken that she must leave him like this. Without a goodbye. Without an explanation. But if she tried to say goodbye, he would beg her not to do what she was going to, and then she would never have done it. Poe had power over her. Too much power to allow her to do what was necessary. She could never have coped with having to see the pain in his sweet doe eyes. Dara pushed on through the snow blasts, gritting her teeth against the cold. She knew he wouldn't stop. He would find out where she was going somehow. Probably by asking Uncle Luke about the Temple she mentioned. She wondered even now why she had written that. Some part of her wanted to see him again. Wanted him to stop her.

It took her hours to walk to the temple. They couldn't fly the Falcon in any closer. Dara felt the strength of the place pulsing from space. So she walked through the maelstrom, freezing her buns off. When she at last reached the temple, the winds and snows died down. The area around the temple entrance felt warmer. She relished in the relief. So much so that she didn't see the figure all in black standing before her, staring silently. She jumped. Masked and helmeted. It was a Knight of the First Order. She felt faint. Was it Ben? She looked them over. The Knight was too short to be Ben. Too slender. There was something feminine about the curve of this person's body. They were the same height and build as herself.

"Who are you?!" She called, dropping the branch of the tree and the mask to clutch for her lightsabre. The person walked forward with a familiar step. She took the helmet from her head, releasing a fall of long white hair. Her own hazel eyes stared back at her. "What is this?!" she yelled, as though she actually expected someone to answer.

"Light side and Dark side meet in the middle to create the truly Grey one. You must embrace me. Your Dark Side." It was her voice that spoke, but it was not from her lips. A wicked smile curved the lips on the face staring back at her. Evil Dara looked different. She had no scar. Her hair was longer and wilder, her skin paler, her eyes brighter. She looked malicious.


	13. Chapter 13

The alternate version of herself rolled her eyes.

"Stop gawking. Fuck you are boring. Come on. We need to go in." The darker Dara stalked up the ancient, smooth steps in a swirl of dark colours. Dara could only stare after her for a moment. She was everything Dara could ever be. She was sure her brother would say this was Dara at her full potential. She rolled her own eyes and jogged to catch up with the apparition. The steps were steep and left her winded. At least the wind was gone. She was starting to get feeling back into her cheeks. The other Dara stood stock still in front of the doors. Did Dara really look like that from behind? Like a statue… with a stick up its butt? She sighed and walked up the final step to stand next to her in front of the heavy stone doors.

"I assume you know what to do here?" the other one drawled. She examined her long, perfect nails that were scrubbed and freshly manicured. Dara looked at her own filthy, broken nails and felt the stab of envy. Dara kneeled before the massive pair of doors and laid the branch and the mask before her. She tore down that wall of control she had built to keep the Force at bay within herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar sight of Obi Wan Kenobi, a Jedi master who spoke to her on many occasions. He paced back and forth just within her field of vision. Out of her other eye, she saw her other self, lounging lazily against a column. Dara felt the Force all around her and within her. It was terrifying, the vastness of it all. The fear and the way in which she drew away from it allowed her to live a normal life. Well.. Normal-ish.

Dara took a steadying breath and focused her attention on the doors. She pushed against them with all her might.

"I am here." she said. "Let me in!" Her voice took on the tone she adopted when she was playing the part of monarch.

"Cool it, prissy face. The doors are opening." Dara clutched the branch of the Force tree in her fist so tightly, that it pierced her skin. But she looked up, and was shocked to see those massive monolith doors swinging inwards silently. She let the branch and the mask that had once belonged to Rey go. She looked over at Obi Wan. He frowned down at her, but he said nothing. She could feel the disapproval rolling off of him. She got to her feet, with a little difficulty. "Are you getting old or something? Move your bones. Come on." She was starting to get very tired of her snarky alternate self. She clenched her teeth and drew in a sharp breath, praying for some patience. She followed the other Dara slowly, who seemed to share her faltering steps. She was scared. Dara felt the claws of fear in her stomach too. She knew what she was going in here to do, but she didn't know what she would face. She pushed the fear away and decided she had to be brave. The galaxy needed her to do this. So she could be strong enough to cut the head off the snake. The dark chasm was illuminated suddenly by a ghostly green light in the distance that travelled towards them at some speed. Dara was glued to the spot. She let out a strangled scream when it came close enough to hitting her. It stopped short, however. For a second the other version of herself flickered out of view. She was the only real person here. She needed to remember that. She was actually all alone in this big temple. The other Dara was just part of a test. And Obi Wan was dead. He was part of the Force now.

They walked together deeper into the bowels of the massive stone structure, the small green light guiding their way. Obi Wan was a silent companion. He would not offer his council here. He was simply being there. He was witnessing her. She couldn't see what lay beyond the shadows. She was scared to step out of the light. They were passing a doorway that led into another room, when she heard it. The voice. It was familiar but so quiet.

"If you step out of the light and go fully into darkness, you become me. Fair warning. Just saying." Her eyes snapped to the Dark-side version of herself. She gazed back at her with nonchalance. Was she lying to her? She wasn't even real. She couldn't afford to chance it. The voice she heard was so familiar. What was it saying?

 _"Dara…"_ That sent a shiver down her spine. She turned to the voice. The light was moving forward very slowly. It was her mother's voice. No. Her mother wasn't here. Her mother was back on base.

"Nice try." she said with a smirk.

"Ooh, she's getting smart now. How… dull." She could have stuck the other woman. If she were real. Dara walked forward slowly, keeping pace with the light. It wasn't long until she heard more voices calling out to her. But she knew what this temple was about now. She knew that to forsake the Light side of the Force she would have to leave behind all the people she loved. This was a journey of sorts. The bored and Dark Dara strolled along beside her, whilst Obi Wan maintained his presence, like a vigil. She supposed he was the epitome of the Light side. It was only appropriate that he be here.

She brushed a cob-web from her smooth, cold face as they plunged into what appeared to be the oldest part of the Temple yet. Then she heard him scream in pain.

"DAAAAARAAAAAA! HELP ME! PLEASE!" A long strangled scream came afterwards. She went cold all over and broke out into a sweat. Her heart thumped in her chest, and her breaths did not come so easily now. Just out of the light, outside her field of vision, screamed the voice of her beloved pilot. Poe. The man she loved. She stopped short, her feet nearly tripping over themselves. "No… no… NOOOOOOOOO STOP IT PLEASE!" She felt as though she was going to be sick. She took one step towards the darkness, away from the light.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend? She sounds like a real wimp. I'd love to torture her myself. Then I'd really make her scream." Dara turned on her heel and stared at her alternate self, who was casually examining her own fingernails. She could feel her own eyes growing wide in fury at that cavalier statement. She made a run at the other woman, drawing back her fist, but she simply staggered through thin air. Of course. She wasn't really there. She was in Dara's head.

"Now if you're quite done being a sensitive little bitch, we can get a move on." The other Dara stalked after the small green light. Dara took one look back to the place where she had last heard Poe's voice. That would be the last time she heard him and felt anything at all.

She jogged after the light, and nearly walked into someone. She looked up at the one of the only people who had ever been taller than her. His grey hair and slightly wrinkled face smiled down at her. His scent was familiar. Engine oil and tobacco. Her heart skipped a beat and she threw her arms around him without a second's hesitation.

"Hey Captain." he said, and to her surprise, her arms connected with real living breathing flesh.

"Dad…" she gasped. Tears spilled from her eyes, and her arms tightened around his neck. She felt very much like a little girl all over again.

"Listen, sweety, you don't need to do this. You're plenty powerful on your own. It's not muscle that's gonna win this thing. It's brains. Use your smarts." It was Han Solo's voice. Was it really him, or was the temple tricking her? She would have given anything to see him one last time, and here he was. But she couldn't be sure of him. The eerie green light had stopped moving. It had become a more hearty gold colour. It wavered in the air before a large oak tree, that had luminous acorns that cast glittering light all over the room. She gazed up at it with wide eyes. "You don't need no damn tree, Captain. You're Dara Solo! You can beat anything. You're my little girl. I know you can do anything." She looked back at her dad, and saw those kindly eyes she had been seeing all her life. Dara had been blessed with the best father in the galaxy. She would fight anyone who said otherwise.

Dara felt tears streaming down her face. She stepped back from her father and drank as much of him in as she could. She knew he would not stay here forever.

"Are you really here, or are you just a trick?" her voice trembled, but she had to know. Her alternate self, blessedly, remained silent.

"I'm here honey. I'm really here. I can't stay for long, but I can't let you do this."

"Dara Solo." Another voice spoke her name. A voice she had never heard before. Her father, walked away from her towards the tree, where he sat under the boughs, his eyes on her. She tore her eyes away to stare at the short woman who stood next to a tall man. The woman was beautiful and delicate. She knew her face as well as she knew her own.

"Queen Amidala…" she breathed. Her grandmother, and one of her heroes. The man beside her was someone she did not quite know, but somehow she knew him to be her grandfather. The man Ben prayed to. Anakin Skywalker.

"Think of your people, my child. They need their Princess. They cannot afford to lose you. You can be strong without this stolen power. You do not need to sacrifice who you are for victory."

"Temptation from powers beyond you is the path to the Dark Side. Do not fall as I fell. Do not fall as Ben has fallen. You are Tempest. You are strong enough. Remember who you are and what you can be." Anakin looked pained and contrite as he spoke. He was young. As young as he had been when he had become Darth Vader and been installed inside that suit. The sight of him scared her. He looked as normal as she did, but she knew what he had become. If ever there had been a cautionary tale…

The darker version of herself seemed to flinch away from the ghosts who seemed to come from the tree of power. But she bolstered herself and stepped in front of Dara.

"You need to decide what the fuck you're doing. You came here for power. For the Greater Good. You can become me. Be powerful in the dark secrets of the Force. You can remain as you are and struggle as you have been doing since you failed to learn to tie your own shoe laces. Or we can meet each other halfway, and all the power of the Force can be ours. Your choice. Bad bitch. Boring bitch. Or powerful bitch." Her alternate self was so grating, but she was right. There was a choice to be made, but she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She looked at her dad again. He didn't want her to do this. Could she ever bring herself to do something he didn't want for her? She had always been his little girl. She couldn't let him down, not even now.

"Choose wisely, young one." Obi Wan's voice came in a very quiet wave that washed over her. He had been a man of few words to her. But what he said was always wise and poignant. She stared at the tree, all the people under it, and then back to her alternate self. Her last thoughts before she acted, were of Poe.


	14. Chapter 14

Yavin 8, of all the places. Poe brought their ship down into the icy snow at the co-ordinates that Luke had given him. There was another vessel nearby. Apparently there was an impenetrable all around this temple that no ship could get through. He stared out at the snow in disbelief. He had been living just a few moons away on Yavin 4. He had been back there recently. He could have just gone straight there. He never would have known that the oldest Jedi temple in the galaxy was so close to his stomping ground. Poe powered down the engines, staring out at the freighter class vessel that was a little bit away from them. He was hard set to see the ship through the icy blizzard.

"I'm pretty sure that's the Millenium Falcon!" Poe called out. Rey would know, she'd flown it. He felt a pang of jealousy build up alongside his excitement at seeing the legendary ship. He didn't care what anyone said, he knew that this was the ship that had done the Kessel Run in 12 parsecs. 14 was just an insult tacked on to the myth. He took a second for the fact that Dara was Han Solo's daughter to really sink in. Another one of his heroes. An absolutely amazing pilot.

He swivelled out of his chair, and jogged back into their small ship to tell the others what the plan was. He needed to check out that ship, to see if she was on it. Finn stared past Poe out the large window at all the ice and snow. He looked less than pleased. Poe had to agree. He hated the cold. It just made him sad, and irritable.

"Did you say the Millenium Falcon is out there?!" Rey looked at him with big eyes. He nodded.

"Yeah. Banked up ahead. We should check it out. Make sure she's not there before we wander off into the snow." Poe knew he was making perfect sense, so nobody questioned him. "Wrap yourselves up as warm as possible. It's a blizzard out there." He frowned as he pulled a thick quilted coat on, lined with fur. He pulled on a pair of thick mittens and looked around for some blasters. He was going to pack a bit heavier than usual. He had a feeling they would need some firepower. He felt fear. This was an ancient place. Many things were drawn here, he thought. Much depended on it.

The other two were covered up just as intensely as Poe. He nodded his approval. He really didn't want anyone losing fingers to hyperthermia. He handed out blasters and bent down to have a quick chat with BB-8.

"Are you sure about this?" The little droid protested yet again, and demanded that it not be left behind. "Okay, okay! But if you freeze your circuits off, don't come crying to me!" He opened the door and stepped out into the snow, leading their cold and dreary band. The wind was howling, blowing ice into his face. It felt like shards of glass piercing his skin. He pulled up a scarf and threw his shoulder into the wind, heading towards the barely visible Millennium Falcon. He cast his eyes up to the sky. The clouds were almost black. This snow-storm was only going to get worse. He would endure worse for Dara. Reaching the Falcon was a difficult task, but after five minutes they managed it. Getting in out of the storm was a massive relief. Despite the short amount of time they had been outside, they were soaked and shivering. Finn and Rey were complaining loudly about how terrible the weather was. Poe held up a hand and silenced them. He raised his blaster and walked slowly through the ship, checking every corridor. Just because they knew the ship, didn't mean they knew whoever was on it. Rey and Finn followed slowly, Finn with his blaster at the ready, just a bit behind Poe, and at any junction at his side. It was always nice to have another soldier to watch his back.

Poe rounded a corner and found a gun pointing straight into his face. He took a step back and put his hands up.  
"Whoa! Easy there." He looked past the gun, a bowcaster. He saw copious amounts of fur. "Chewbacca! So that's how she got here. Is she still here?" Rey and Finn behind him audibly relaxed. The wookie lowered his weapon and bleated at him. He complained loudly about how they had scared him half to death and how he thought he was being robbed. Poe resisted the urge to roll his eyeballs.

"Listen, Chewbacca, Dara has gone to the First Temple of the Jedi, but we need to stop her. She's going to sacrifice all her emotion. She won't be the same person. Is she gone, and how long ago did she leave?" Chewbacca roared and bleated in anger and worry. Dara mustn't have told him. The poor Wookie. Poe reached up and patted him on the shoulder. He had to stretch up on his tiptoes to comfort him. "Well we need to find her. We need to stop her. You gonna help us?" Chewie agreed emphatically. The search party for Dara was just getting bigger _. More eyes the better…_ Poe thought. If the General and Luke could be here, he knew they would be. She had people who cared about her. He only wished that she could see them all there, rallying for her. He hoped they weren't too late.

Poe knew there was something wrong. The second they came within sight of the temple, he could tell that they weren't the only ones there. Poe gripped the blaster as tightly as he could and slowed his pace, hunkering down a little bit. There was no point in walking straight into a trap. He stopped them all with a swift hand signal. He pulled out a pair of binoculars. Looking into the distance, he felt like his heart had stopped cold for a second.

"First Order…" he said, through gritted teeth. He zoomed in, following a pacing figure in a black robe. He broke out into a cold sweat. "Dammit! We're too late." He stood up stuffing the binoculars away. What were they meant to do now? Dara was definitely holed up in that Temple, doing who knows what. And she was surrounded by the bad guys? How was Poe meant to get to her? Before he could even think about a solution, he heard a voice.

"Drop your weapons!" His heart leapt uncomfortably. "Hands behind your heads!" Poe reluctantly set his blaster down. With the howl of the wind, he didn't hear them sneak up on him. He remembered the other, smaller blaster tucked away within the folds of his heavy coat. The thought comforted him. Rey protested a little, but was ultimately overpowered. The four of them were brought roughly towards the temple. Chewbacca roared into the wind at the group of ten Stormtroopers that had surrounded them.

"Ren will be pleased that we got the traitor and his little boyfriend." Poe rolled his eyes.

"It really took ten of you guys to get us? Wow… Well nice to see Kylo Jerk has stopped underestimating the Resistance." That snarky comment was rewarded with a sharp belt in the stomach. He laughed it off as a the pain spread. It took them a while to struggle into the perimeter of the Temple. The wind died into an eerie stillness and silence. In the distance he could see the storm still raging. He felt a shiver down his spine. God damned Force. They moved faster now, towards the pacing figure in black. Poe actually dug his heels into the ground. Fear gripped him. This was the monster he had been having nightmares about. The pair of Stormtroopers that held his arms tightly, threw him down at the feet of Kylo Ren. He heard the other three being discarded similarly. He wished he could talk to them, tell them it would be okay. But it wasn't going to be okay. They hadn't expected the First Order to catch up with them as quickly.

"The best pilot of the resistance graces us with his presence. Strange that I got here before you, if you're such a good pilot." Kylo Ren's horrible voice pierced Poe with a lance of terror and revulsion. Poe kept up a cool, calm façade. He wouldn't let it show. He had to be strong.

"Looks like your stuck outside. Not as strong as your sister? And here I thought you were the most powerful thing in the universe." he said with a smirk. Kylo Ren looked fit to burst. Before he could retaliate, however, he looked up at the door of the Temple. A figure was emerging.

"NO!" Rey shouted. Poe couldn't bear to look, but he had to. His heart was in his throat. Her long white hair framed her deadpan face. Her gorgeous hazel eyes slid over him, as though he weren't there. She walked out slowly, and Poe knew, she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Poe spat a heavy glob of blood out of his mouth, and glared up at the Stormtrooper who had hit him with the butt of a gun.

"That was just unnecessary. Chewie, tell em." The wookie roared at them. The Troopers seemed too scared to hit out at him. Poe felt a little bit better knowing he had good people supporting him, even though they were in the tightest bind of the century. Poe glanced over at Kylo Ren, who was taking off his helmet. Poe had never seen what the thing looked like. He moved towards his sister, so Poe couldn't see his face, but he saw a fall of shoulder-length brown hair. For some bizarre reason he hadn't expected hair. Hair was just so… human. Poe's eyes slid past Kylo Ren to take in Dara. She was dressed in a white Resistance uniform, designed for the snow. Her hair was a wild mane, her skin was paler, probably from the cold. Her face was more gaunt, her cheeks and eyes sunken. He felt his heart skipping a beat. Maybe it was breaking. She stared blankly ahead of her, graceful and still as a statue. Blank as stone. Poe felt tears in his throat. He was too late to stop her. To save her from the terrible decision she'd made. She had looked right through Poe when she had first come out. Now her eyes rested on Kylo Ren.

"Brother." Her voice was blank. Poe struggled to rise, and was hit again, behind the knees this time.  
"Stay down, Resistance Scum!"

"Alright!" Poe shouted. He felt a little bit of pressure around him for a second, but it was gone as quickly as it came on. "Rey, are you okay?" he called back over his shoulder.

"It wasn't me." she said quietly, worry in her voice.

"What wasn't you? What wasn't her? Dameron what's going on?"

"We're captured, Finn, that's what's going on." He didn't want to get his hopes up, but that sensation felt like the Force, surrounding him. It had to be her… But what if it was Kylo Ren?

"Sister… Have you joined me? Do you feel the power of the Dark Side?" Kylo Ren was just a short distance away from his sister. But Poe could still hear them. The stillness that surrounded the temple helped, he supposed. He compared the siblings. They were of a similar height. Kylo Ren was bulkier, more solid, perhaps. Dara was looking thinner than ever. If he was being honest, she looked unhealthy.

"There is no Light. There is no Dark. There is only the Force." Dara said in a calm, emotionless voice. Poe choked on something he was trying to say. Dara was always passionate, hot-blooded, in his opinion at least. She had a spark. She was mischievous. But now there was nothing. He felt like she had been extinguished. "I must bring balance to the Force." she said, her voice louder now, more firm. Poe could tell from Kylo Ren's stance that he was excited.

"Come with me, sister! We will bring balance to the Force together." He held out his hand. Poe had had enough.

"Fuck this…" he muttered to himself. "Get ready." he whispered to the others.

"For what?!" Finn whispered back, waspishly. Quick as lightning, Poe lumbered to his feet and made a run for Kylo Ren. Nobody seemed to see him for a second, or register what he was doing, for it took the Stormtroopers that split second too long to react. He hurled himself into Kylo Ren, and fished inside his heavy coat for the blaster. His hands closed around the handle. He began to pull when he heard that surge of energy and crackle of Ren's sabre. He felt a burning pain stabbing him through the shoulder. Poe's fingers slackened on the blaster, and he saw Kylo Ren's face for the first time. Pale and sallow skinned. He had his mother's eyes, but they were filled with cruelty and hatred. The face of a monster, with the same cheekbones and lip shape as his Dara. How could one child have been so cruel and the other so caring? His eyes slid over to Dara, in the moment in time, where he still stood on his feet as the blaster fell through air. Her eyes connected with his. Blank. Emotionless. They were like precious gems. Beautiful, but lifeless. There was nothing left of her there. He tried to hold himself together for a second, but he felt blood starting to ooze out of him. He fell to the ground at her feet, staring ahead of him, locked within his own agony. Ren must have nicked something important for that much blood to be pumping out of him.

Poe heard screaming and the wookie's roar. His friends. He heard the Stormtroopers shouting at them to get down, literally beating them into submission. He heard a particularly vicious crack and Rey squealed. "FINN!" That couldn't have been good. Poe's fingers curled in the snow that was blossoming into a bright scarlet. He stared at Dara's white snow boots, blood splattered on them. He wasn't a stranger to the sight of his own blood, but Kylo Ren's stupid badly-made lightsabre had done him in with a wound that should not have been this bad. By the colour and the way the blood pumped, he knew an artery had been ruptured. Of all the ways to die, it had to be at his own stupidity.

"No." Dara's voice. Quiet. Calm. He felt that brush of pressure once more. It had been her. Poe felt a boot connecting with his stomach. He heard his own voice calling out in pain. That damned asshole had literally kicked him when he was down.

"Fuck you Kylo Jerk!" he hissed out. That was rewarded with another kick to the stomach. He groaned in agony again.

"Shut your hole, pilot!" The pressure around Poe intensified, so much so that he was finding it a little bit difficult to breathe.

"NO." Dara said more firmly now. Poe gazed up at the brother and sister. Kylo Ren stared at her, his lightsabre still flickering in his hand. Dara's brows were drawn. Was that a display of emotion? "Do not kick him again, Ben." There was a waver in her voice.

"What do you care of him? You and I are royalty! We are the living Force! We are the grandchildren of the chosen one! The most powerful people in the galaxy! He's scum. He's nothing. He's short and old and he isn't like us! You could do so much better for yourself." Poe wanted to protest with a sassy comeback, but he was starting to feel drowsy. He saw Dara's fist clench above him. That pressure was building all around him. His ears popped like when he was flying away from a planet. It was atmospheric. Before either of the siblings could say anything, a number of things happened. He heard a quiet voice in the distance, authoritative and persuasive. Then he heard the crunch of boots in the snow, the sound of a lightsabre (properly made) surging into life. He saw Kylo Ren turn, sabre still in hand, a snarl etched into his features. Then a blaster sounded, but it didn't make contact.

Poe haltingly turned himself over, grunting in pain. Agony lanced his every movement, but the wellbeing of his friends was more important to him than how he felt. As he rolled over, he saw Dara's outstretched arm over him, her fingers splayed, an angry look on her face. He saw that Rey was in mid-run, lightsabre gripped tightly. A blaster bolt was frozen about a foot from her, crackling in mid-air. Finn lay unconscious on the ground, an angry Chewbacca standing over him. There were about five Stormtroopers who appeared to be mid-way through attempting to wrestle the wookie to the ground. And then there was Kylo Ren, stock still, unable to move. His eyes moving to Dara in horror. Poe saw about 50 Stormtroopers out in the snow beyond the temple, waiting to come in to Kylo Ren's aid, but they too were stock still. Poe stared up at Dara wide eyed. He had seen her do some incredible things before, but this amount of sheer power was terrifying to him. And she wasn't even her anymore. There was no way to tell what side she would be on.

"NO!" That single word left her lips in a terrifying shriek, amplified by power and fury. "You will not hurt him! You will not hurt them!" Poe's breathing was strangely laboured. It was a lot of effort to draw breath past his lips, to keep his eyes open.

"Dara…" He was shocked at how weak his voice was. Her eyes flickered down to meet his eyes after a time. They were filled with tears. She looked confused and wide-eyed.

"Feel, don't think. Use your intuition." The words came in a whisper. A man's voice. Behind Dara stood a host of people that Poe had not seen before. Men and women and different species. They stood behind her like a small army. The man who had spoken the words had a long tumble of hair and a cunning face.

"You see them, don't you?" She sounded like herself again.

"Is it you?" His words were slurring now, deathly weak. The world was spinning and Dara had an otherworldly glow about her.

"It was all a test. I don't need to sacrifice anything to have power. I am my own power. Just… Just stay with my Poe." Kylo Ren grunted in annoyance but he couldn't speak.

"Just be happy Dara. Just be happy. For me." She was kneeling beside him, his head hoisted up into her lap, her fingers stroking his hair, tears splashing down onto his face.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He raised a hand, touching her face. He left a trail of blood on her warm cheek. He was glad he got to feel some warmth before he left this life. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"Typical me. Have to die the second I find you again."

"Don't say that!" He felt overwhelmingly tired all of a sudden. It wasn't scary, it wasn't even painful anymore. Now was the time to sleep and never wake. He smiled at her one last time, feeling his eyes forcing themselves shut.

"I love you Dara Solo." he breathed. Then there was only the great black, and there was no more pain or worry. It was all over.


	16. Chapter 16

This afterlife gig was crap. Everything was dark and there were muffled voices in the distance? Was he doomed to an eternity of annoyance for being too much of a smartass? Probably. People never liked the guy with the witty comeback. And what was with that pain in his shoulder? And all over his body? This was not what he had signed up for. Granted, he had never been great at the whole practicing religion thing. But he knew the Force was a thing. He knew Jedi, surely that should get him a ticket to an afterlife where all the ships ran smoothly and fast and where he was surrounded by beautiful people at all times who adored his brand of humour. He had died for the goddamn Force! He expected better than this.

"I think he's coming round." The voice was less muffled and Poe could pick out words now. Yes. He was coming around. To the realisation that being dead sucked. He'd never done it before, he hadn't known what to expect, but this wasn't it.

"POE!" The voice was garbled but he recognised it.

"No… You can't be here." Poe's voice was equally muffled and garbled. Could he not even enjoy his own dulcet tones in this void he was doomed to for eternity?!

"It's okay, Zoomer. I'm here. It's gonna be fine."

"Tata no…" There was a harsh light suddenly, he squinted against.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Ping Pong." Poe realised he was squinting and he was hurting. He had been a fool to think he was dead. It suddenly came rushing in to him that he was viscerally and painfully alive. It was glorious.

"Oh shitting hell." Poe groaned. He started to pick out shapes in the light. People were standing around him. There were short ones, tall hairy ones, dark ones, and then there was his father sitting right beside him. He felt his father, smoothing back his hair.

"You need a haircut and a shave. And watch that language. Your mother raised you better than that."

"Mom swore all the time." Poe could see more clearly now. Standing just beyond his dad was Dara, wringing her hands and looking extremely anxious.

"I met this man a while back and he helped me, so I brought you here. It looks like you two know each other, so that's good." Poe struggled to sit up.

"Dara meet Kes Dameron, my Father." If it was possible for the malnourished Princess to become paler, she did.

"Your… Your Dad?" Poe smiled a little, a small laugh escaping him, followed by a terrible bout of coughing. He was back in his childhood home, on the bed he had slept in for a large portion of his life, surrounded by things he had kept as a child, and some remnants of his adult life. His father had kept every certificate, medal and trophy that Poe had earned, and there were a lot of them. His achievements were like a wallpaper in this room. To him it simply told him how much his father loved him and how very proud of him he was.

Kes stood up and took a look at Dara.

"So you're Han's girl?" Dara nodded mutely. With a touch of amusement, Poe noted that he had never seen Dara look so terrified in her life. "He was a good friend of mine back in the day. He'd be very proud of you. I'm sure you know that, but he would." Poe saw Dara's bottom lip quiver and her eyes crinkle up in an effort to push back tears. Kes noticed this as well, and decided to give her a second. "Poe, I patched you up as best I could and transfused a little blood over. You're on a drip, so try not to flail your arms too much, son. There's a good lad." He nodded then, made his way from the room. Chewbacca bleated after his father. Of course they would have known each other. Poe became aware of the needle biting into his hand. He drew a breath through his teeth. He hated needles. He felt a wave nausea, but he maintained control of his stomach. Rey smiled at the end of Poe's bed, and squeezed his blanketed foot, awkwardly.

"You'll be fine. We're gonna take care of you now, for once." Rey left the room, leaving only Finn and Dara with him. Finn's eyes darted around, and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out." Poe said, a smile in his voice. He decided he liked being alive again. Well. Still. But seeing all their faces was much better than that blackness and muffled noise.

"You're an idiot. You could have died. What would any of us do then?! Don't do something dumb like that again!" Finn looked like he was winding up into a full-on tirade.

"Finn… Come on." Dara's tone was admonishing, and firm. She drew herself up to her full height, and was more of a reigning Princess than ever before.

"Fine. I'm gone. Doesn't change the fact that he's a fool." Finn stormed out, but Poe could see that he was shaking.

"He shouldn't have said that." Dara said. They were alone now and she took the chair beside Poe's bed.

"He was just scared. He cares about me. Can't be angry at him for that." It was touching, if truth be told. Knowing people cared about him did wonders for him. He felt happy, and very lucky to have such good people.

"I think he loves you actually. You did name him. Free him. Help him have more of an identity. Set him on a course that makes him proud of himself. Happy. He owes you a lot. And he worships the ground you walk on."

"Are you jealous?" he looked up at her face, and saw that the corners of her mouth were drawn down a little. She smiled when she caught his gaze. She took up his hand in hers.

"Maybe a little. But you're right. Can't hate him for caring about you." Poe felt the warmth of her hand. She looked clean, and her skin had regained some of its colour. Her hazel eyes were warm and filled with emotion, and he could see her thinking in there. Could see that spark of intelligence.

"So you're still you?" She dipped her eyes and took a steadying breath. Poe felt another wave of nausea. He closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensation and clamped his mouth shut. Maybe that blurry darkness hadn't been all bad.

"For the most part I'm still me. Yes." His eyes snapped open. The fall of her long white hair tickled his arm, but he didn't care. His eyes were on her beautiful face. She had picked up a few scratches and a new scar along her jaw. This journey hadn't been easy for her. She still had the ghost of terror on her features. She must have been so scared and lonely, chasing something that was impossible.

"What do you mean, for the most part?" She was avoiding looking at him. "Dara…" She took another breath.

"I saw things, okay. I saw the dead. The temple made me see my loved ones suffer. And I met every Jedi that had become one with the Force. But I also met myself. What I could have been if I walked on the Dark Side of the Force. I had to become her. I'm not the same. I'm not the good person you met. I'm not pure and good." Poe resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes with great difficulty.

"You know, normal people aren't predetermined as pure or evil. What really matters is the choices we make. There isn't actually an all-knowing power out there that determines who you are. You define yourself. So if you make the right choices, won't you be just the same? If you have powers from the Dark Side but you don't abuse them, then won't you be a good Jedi?" She opened her mouth to protest. She struggled for a while, spluttering out the odd word here and there, but ultimately she said nothing.

"You thought you would go into that temple and find some great power, didn't you?"

"But I was already powerful. I just didn't see it."

"Was that temple seriously just a confidence boost?" She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"No. All jedi were like me once. Tempest. They wanted to live a life that was balanced right smack in the middle between the light side and the dark side of the Force, without giving in to the darkness. It was a test to them. Anyone who gave in… Didn't come out." Poe's breath caught in his throat. That could have been her. So yes, there had been a big risk in her going to that temple. It wasn't the case that she would never have emotions again. He could chalk that one up to a breakdown in translation. But it was the case that she may never have come out again.

"So… Can you do different things now?" That sounded incredibly stupid to his own ears. He closed his eyes in disbelief at his own stupidity.

"Yes." He was relieved to hear a laugh.

"I'm sorry. That was… dumb." She waved a hand.

"It's fine. Yes. I think passing their test let me see more. I can talk to all the ghosts if I want to. I can do things I never thought I could. I'm allowing myself to feel more, and I think that makes me more powerful." Poe, in the haze of antibiotics and painkillers, smiled up at Dara, touching his hand to her face.

"I missed you, Princess." She took his hand into her own.

"I know." After a moment staring into his eyes, she spoke again. "I missed you too. So much." He was very glad that she hadn't apologised for leaving. He didn't want an apology. He was glad that she had the initiative to get up and do what was needed, no matter how dangerous.

"I'm proud of you. You were brave where nobody else would have been. You're an incredible woman, you know that?" She chuckled.

"You're getting sentimental." Try to get some rest hero. When you wake next someone might actually have cooked some food." It was Poe's turn to laugh.

"My dad is the chef. Talk to him."


	17. Chapter 17

The smell of cooking food roused Poe from sleep. He woke up much steadier this time. He was alone, and the pain and nausea had eased off greatly. He groaned all the same. That was always the way. He couldn't bear to get up. He felt exhausted, but he knew he couldn't stay in bed forever. He rolled out of bed, very slowly, feeling ten times older than he really was. He awkwardly dressed himself. He found that his chest lanced with pain whenever he strained his arm too much. It made putting a shirt on more stressful than he had ever had thought putting a shirt on could be. He gave up on buttons, and just went out into the main room, sniffing at the food happily.

"Something smells great." Kes stood at the stove cooking breakfast. Waffles, or pancakes or something delicious.

"Hey son. Feeling okay?" Poe shivered.

"Little chilly." His father glanced over at him.

"Finn, could you help Poe out with his shirt. His arm isn't working so good." Poe finally saw Finn and Rey sitting at the kitchen table, mugs of warm tea in their hands. Finn got up slowly, and avoided looking Poe in the eye. If he could have buttoned up Poe's shirt with his closed, he probably would have.

"Thanks." Poe muttered, feeling a little bit awkward. His father had seen that there was something between the two men before now. And that hadn't gone away. They were fond of each other. They had slept together. And now Finn was helping him dress.

"No problem."

Poe wandered around his kitchen peeking over his father's shoulder to see what he was cooking. Pancakes.

"Where's Dara?" He saw his father tense his shoulders.

"She's outside. In the ship. With an unexpected surprise." Poe didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm going out to see her." Before Poe had gone two steps, his father called after him.

"There's a blaster in the middle drawer of the cabinet in the living room. Bring it with you." Poe knew something was wrong now. He didn't ask why his dad thought he needed to bring a blaster with him to go and see Dara, but he trusted his father. He gave a smile to the other two, who were nursing their own wounds, and talking quietly. They didn't look too happy. He wondered if there was trouble in paradise between them. But they seemed to be arguing the same point together. They weren't unhappy with each other. They were unhappy with something else. The same thing. Poe retrieved the blaster from where his dad said it was, and held it in his good arm.

He hobbled his way out the front door, staring for a second at the Millennium Falcon parked up just outside his door. He thought for a moment how excited kid Poe would have been to see that ship outside his front door. He smirked for a moment. So maybe one of his birthday wishes had finally come true. He had been inside the Millennium Falcon when it had flown. He just hadn't been very awake for it. He made his way towards the ship, and climbed inside. He knew something was off straight away. There was a thickness to the air. Force. He was hesitant to continue inside, but he took a breath and strode forward. He thought that he was going to see something he didn't want to see on this ship. He was greatly uneasy. He came out level in the passenger bay and knew he had been right about everything he had felt entering the ship.

"You have to pay for everything you have done." Dara said, the cold voice of a Queen only penetrated by the slightest hint of strain and…. Pleading? Poe stared at Dara glaring down at her brother, bound heavily and barely able to move.

"They will put me to death for all I have done. If you wanted me dead, you could have just killed me yourself, you coward!" he hissed. Poe gripped the blaster a little bit tighter in his hand, and stared at Kylo Ren in horror.

"What have you done, Dara?" Poe's hand shook, his eyes wide. She turned slowly to look at him.

"I've captured our enemy." Poe wanted to shout from sudden panic. She had capture the galactic enemy number one, and brought him right to Poe's doorstep. He didn't voice his concerns.

"Feed him, but we'll have to leave soon. We need to hand him over to the proper authorities." Poe realised that Dara was the only person in the galaxy who was fully equipped to subdue and control Kylo Ren.

"Ben isn't going anywhere." Dara said, quietly. Poe knew she meant that he wasn't going to leave the ship. He was incapacitated. But Poe felt no better. He nodded, gripping the blaster all the tighter.

He walked woodenly back into his home, his breathing starting to come faster and faster. It came with great difficulty and pain. He found himself in his kitchen, his dad rushing to his side. The blaster fell from his suddenly slack fingers, and he found himself falling to his knees beside it. He found himself gasping for breath, his sight becoming fuzzy. He felt a hard smack to his face. A sharp intake of breath later, and he found himself calming a little, coming back around.

"Son…" Rey and Finn were standing just a few steps away, looking very worried.

"How dare she… How dare she bring THAT to my home!" Poe gasped, weakly. The man who had tortured both himself and Rey. Who had acted as an oppressor to Finn. And his father, who was all alone here. Now that monster knew where his father lived.

"Someone had to take him in, son. You know that." Poe shook his head back and forth, and not for the first time, he felt the pain that had ripped through all his nerve endings; the memory of Kylo Ren' torture.

"I don't want him here!" Poe yelled, suddenly bleary eyed. Finn and Rey made to come forward, by Kes waved them away.

"Come on son. Let's get you back to bed. I think you've got a bit of talking to do." Poe felt his father hoisting him up, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You know you need to talk to someone about these things." Kes said gently, guiding Poe back to his room. Poe simply stared ahead of him numbly. That creature had tortured him, been inside his head, and nearly killed him. He had a list of offences against Poe that were just racking up over time, each more horrible than the last. His father sat him down on his bed, and waited patiently, for Poe to begin speaking. Bless his father. He had always been a great dad. After a long silence, Poe launched into his story.


	18. Chapter 18

They had spent very little time in Kes Dameron's home on Yavin 4. Poe refused to stay there longer than necessary. He would miss his father terribly as always, even at one point begging him to come with him. But Kes was retired and would not budge. Poe couldn't justify keeping Kylo Ren near his father for another second more than was necessary. He and his father had talked long into the day, Poe getting many things off his chest. He knew that there was no-one in the galaxy that understood him the way his father did. Nobody was happy to have Kylo Ren nearby. When the First Order had come to Yavin 4, when Poe had warned his father to get underground, not everyone had made it. Many of Poe's friends and neighbours had been hurt or killed. Including his first girlfriend. Dead. Nobody in the Dameron house was happy to have him there. Poe rationally understood why Dara had him at hand. Why she had captured him. But he couldn't help but to feel angry at her for it. He didn't express this anger. He behaved civilly towards her, but he knew he was on a knife's edge when Kylo Jerk was around.

He took some pleasure in pulling up the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca. One of his dreams had come true in that action. She handled like a very clunky dream. He set himself up elsewhere in the ship, resting and focusing on healing. Dara had crammed her brother into a smaller room, in an attempt to make everyone a little bit more comfortable. But nobody was comfortable. There was tension and fear surrounding them all. As much as they loathed him, as subdued as he was, they were all afraid of Kylo Ren. Rey came and sat with Poe, remaining silent for a while. She was being companionable, which put Poe a little bit at ease.

"I hate that guy." he said, suddenly, his voice cracking from lack of use. Rey nodded sagely and cleared her throat.

"We all do. But Finn told me about… You know." Poe looked away from her for a moment, feeling very raw, like the torture had just happened yesterday.

"It was awful. That metal table was so cold. Couldn't even put a bit of cushioning on the damn thing. And I asked for their finest vegetarian dish, and they gave me nothing! Terrible service!" Poe joked, with gusto. But he knew Rey would see through his bravado. She gave him a smile for his attempt at joking. She didn't needle him though. He never appreciated properly how good a friend Rey was. She was a very emotionally intelligent person, and Poe was grateful for that.

"So that was your dad." Poe couldn't help but give a genuine smile. He was very proud of his father. He was a hero, and a really great father.

"Yeah. That was my dad. Kes. He's a great guy." Rey asked him a few questions every now and again to get him talking about his dad. She had relaxed him almost completely, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Your dad is very important to you." Rey said, smiling at him over her knees, which she hugged tightly to her chest. Poe nodded, starting to suspect that she had an end-goal with this conversation. "Dara's important to you too…" she said, cautiously. Poe stared at Rey, not quite sure what to say. He was very much in love with her. Cared about her immensely. But he couldn't get around this Kylo Ren issue. He didn't want him around him.

"You're scared Poe. We all are. We've all suffered at that man's hands. But don't forget. None of us has suffered more than she has." Rey plucked a strand of Poe's growing hair out of his face, giving him what he could only describe as a motherly smile. She said no more, and left him to think for a while.

He managed to hobble his way around the ship, and came upon the open door of a small sleeping chamber. Dara sat upon the bed, staring at the wall, something dark clutched in her hands. He hesitated. What Rey had said made sense. Yes, Poe had suffered at the hands of Kylo Ren, but Dara had lost a much beloved father at the hands of her own brother. While he didn't like having that man around, he knew that this was exceptionally hard for her. He tentatively knocked on the doorframe.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there." Her voice had the muggy quality that denoted that she had been crying. He carefully stepped into the cramped sleeping quarters. She was holding a black jacket. "This used to be my dad's bed." And that was probably her dad's jacket. He knew the pain of losing a parent. He supposed that losing them when you were older, and understood it all properly was just that little bit more horrible. But there were so many memories that Poe had never gotten to make with his mother. So much he wished she knew about him. She'd be proud.

"Are you okay, Princess?" he said softly . She still had her back to him, but she turned her head, red scratches on her cheeks that obviously she had inflicted on herself.

"No." The misery in her voice made him rush to her, as best as he could. "I hate him. So much. He destroyed everything. But he's still Ben. He's twisted, and wrong. But he's still my brother. I only have him and my mom now." Her situation was impossible. His sympathy and grief for her was intense.

"I hate that I'm bringing the murderer of Han Solo back to my mother. Bringing her son back to her. This will break her heart. Again." Poe sat on the edge of his bed. What could he possibly say to her to make this situation any better. He opted for putting an arm around her. She leaned into him, her hair tickling his face, her tears soaking his neck. It was a simple gesture, but it was all he could really do.

"You're doing the right thing." She didn't reply, but he saw some of the tension leaving her shoulders. Sometimes all a person needed was a vocal recognition. Positive affirmation. No matter how much he disliked it, she was doing the right thing.


	19. Chapter 19

Dara had managed to work up the courage to send word ahead to her mother about their guest. Leia had sounded so relieved to hear from Dara after so long. She assured her mother that she was fine. Her mother gushed and chastised as all mothers did, but she became silent when Dara mentioned that they had Ben.

"When can we expect you?" Leia had asked, stiffly. She was shocked, feeling an ocean of conflicting emotions.

"In a day. We're nearly home, mother." Their conversation had been short, but it was clear that they were both now miserable. It was at the same time fascinating and horrendous how one person could ruin the lives of so many. Dara had few comforts in the tense atmosphere on the Millennium Falcon. She spent a lot of time with Chewbacca, reminiscing about her father. Chewbacca told her many stories of their misadventures together. Her other comfort was Poe. He was always a comfort to her. Her sassy, sometimes sarcastic, pilot. She didn't know Rey nearly as well as she would like to. She was a smart girl. She was like the glue that held them all together. And she still didn't quite know what to make of Finn. Excitable and grumpy, it was such an odd mix for a young man. But he had been a Stormtrooper.

The dread tightened in her stomach as she entered the small cramped quarters where she kept Ben confined as they were angling the Falcon down towards the base to land. Poe had taken over being the main pilot from Rey, alongside Chewbacca, who had always preferred being the co-pilot. She stepped into the room alone. The atmosphere was one of strain and anger. Ben was straining against Dara's hold on him with all his might, but failing. He would not break free. She had become much stronger than him. It had not always been so, she recalled. But now was the only time that truly mattered.

"It's time for you to face our mother." she said, quietly, her voice cracking and breaking. Ben only stared at the opposite wall. He wouldn't look at her, wouldn't speak to her. And so it remained until they were walking out of the ship down onto the heavily guarded runway. Dara had bound his hands behind his back, more-so for show. The Resistance forces may not have felt very reassured to see him walking into their base with his hands swinging free.

"Are you ready to break your own mother's heart, sister?"

"Shut. Up." she muttered through her clenched teeth.

The Resistance forces gazed at the party of seven making their way down the gauntlet that had been marked out by armed men and women. They stared in wonder, they whispered amongst each other. But they did not cheer, they did not clap. They did not celebrate. They knew that he was Leia's son. They remained silent out of respect for her. And there she stood. It seemed like she was miles away. She stood as tall as she possibly could, and she saw that her Uncle Luke stood beside her. Dara felt some small measure of comfort knowing that her mother had him here. That they could face down Kylo Ren together. Poe walked by her side, but not even his presence could take the sick tortured feeling away from her. The walk from the ship to her mother seemed to take forever. Dara gripped Ben's bound hands in a tight claw. She felt her nails digging into his skin, but if he complained she didn't hear. Everything around her was white static. She had dreamed of this moment many times. It was triumphant, it was victory. She had taken her brother away from the darkness! Rescued him! But now she was simply brining a murderer in to face his fate. There was no way that they could be lenient on him. He had helped to kill billions. This was a death march.

They finally came to stand before General Organa, who stared them all down with a severity that Dara rarely got to see in her mother's face.

"Dameron. I asked you to seek out my daughter and return her safely. Yet again, you have proven yourself to be a valuable member of this Resistance, achieving the impossible yet again. You have my deepest gratitude and respect." Dara knew, that to Poe, that was the highest honour he could ever achieve.

"Thank you General." He was a little choked up. Emotional. It almost made her smile. Almost.

"Rey, Finn. As always, you have turned up in unexpected places and shown yourselves to be endlessly helpful. I thank you both." They both nodded, and Rey gave an awkward smile. She did not address Chewbacca. She was sure she would have some choice words for him later on for assisting her daughter on what could deemed to be a suicide mission.

"Dara Varana Solo." Her voice carried out into the crowd, ringing out. "You have achieved what many have been trying to do for years. You have brought our greatest enemy to hand. Kylo Ren, dog of the First Order." The creases on her mother's face deepened as she spoke these harsh words about her son. She had a look of distaste and great hurt. "This is a day of great victory for the Resistance. For the new Republic. And you are to be commended and celebrated." It was as though her words gave permission to those who had gathered to be happy, to cheer, as they suddenly erupted in applause and roaring cheers. Dara looked away for a moment, catching Poe's eye. He looked sickened. He knew that this was a time of new mourning brought to the Organa Solo family.

Ben stared at his mother, and there was what appeared to be genuine sorrow in his eyes. To be faced with his mother, who did her job reluctantly enough, knowing that she would most likely have to have him put to death. It could not have been an easy thing. She thought perhaps that this had finally humbled him.

"Mother… Please…" he said quietly. Leia glared down at her son, horror etched into every part of her face. It softened into deep sadness quickly enough.

"You will join your father soon enough Ben. I'm sorry. It's out of our hands. You will stand trial, and you will be found guilty." Luke said. Ben looked at his uncle for the first time, a look of twisted hatred transforming his features, but he did not speak again. Leia still stared down at her son, her heart clearly breaking all over again. She had borne him into this life, and she had watched as he destroyed it. She felt like she had failed him. Her guilt and sorrow and anger must have made for a despairing cocktail of emotion.

"Take him away." her mother said, in a shaky voice.

Walking away from the roar of the crowd into the sparsely occupied base felt completely surreal to her. Dara walked alone with Ben, a few guards trailing a bit behind. Her friends had stayed behind, and she could feel their sympathetic gazes in her back. She felt that she was the one marching to her own death.

"They are going to kill me, sister." Ben said. Fear did not make an appearance in his voice. He was steady and seemingly calm.

"What did you expect would happen, Ben?"

"I thought I could change things. Change the balance of the Force. Thought after a time I could stop him." He sounded more impassioned now. Fevered almost.

"You were weak, and you were taken in. There is no strength in the Dark side, nor is there strength in the Light. There is only strength within ourselves and the choices we make. And you have always lacked conviction. You have always felt mortally wronged by…. Something. You have always found something to pity yourself for. But now… You have gotten yourself into this mess Ben, and there is no way out. I could have helped you earlier on down this road, but now we are at the end, and I cannot pull you out." She found the high security holding cell, and opened the door with a quick thought. "This fate is of your own making, and now you must languish in it." she said, her tone softer than her words. She gave him a small push into the cell, and closed the door with a clank, building up strong walls of her power around it. But she could tell he was broken. He was finished here.

"We could have done so much good together. I see that now." Ben said, his deep voice carrying through the glass on the door. He easily broke the bonds around his hands, and placed a hand on the glass. "Promise me you will do what has to be done." He hammered his palm on the glass as Dara turned away. "Promise me!" he yelled. She walked away from her brother. She would make no promises to him. He didn't deserve any.


	20. Chapter 20

The day came and went without any great fanfare. The fate of a man's life was announced in a single breath. And that was it. Life went on, and nobody cared. Nobody would be sad to see him gone. Except them. The Solo-Organa family. Poe sat next to Dara, their arms touching, and their hands just brushing. They had had to travel to Coruscant yet again, for the trial of Kylo Ren. It was a big event, and Dara appeared to the galactic Republic as the Queen of Alderaan. She dressed in black, her face painted very white. Her white hair was designed in an orderly array around her beautiful face. Her gown was simple, but large. There was a certain duplicity to Dara. There was the Jedi woman whom he loved for her strong sense of humanity, and there was the Queen, who was supreme in her power. But Poe knew her. These parts of her identity all blended together to make one astonishing human being. And she sat stiffly beside him, with her mother on the other side, staring at her brother from afar. His death was announced to thunderous applause. At that, Dara stood an left, her long black robes trailing behind her. The General didn't even look after her daughter. Her eyes were fixed on her son who would soon be lost to her forever.

Poe caught up to Dara, who walked much faster than him thanks to her long legs, outside. The sun shone obnoxiously bright. Poe thought that it should be raining on such a horrible day. But he knew that in other parts of the city, people were basking in the sun and laughing. But Dara looked like she would never laugh again. He gently took her elbow, and looked up into her heavily powdered face. It was like a mask, smooth and perfect. But her eyes gave her away. The tears that swam there threatened to spill out. But she was as still as a statue, her face like marble didn't move.

"What can I do?" Poe asked, knowing that asking her if she was okay would be a redundant inquiry.

"Walk with me." she said, every bit the queen. In times of great sorrow when people could see her, she would fall back on being the queen, and hide it all away. Poe started to walk, guiding Dara. For all her appearances of composure, she was a shambling mess, with no direction. He took her to a park that he had once been sent to to look for her. He realised with a jolt that that was almost a year ago. The cherry blossoms were in bloom again. He guided her to a bench, and helped her to sit. The pair of them received odd looks. A Princess in her outlandish regalia and a simply dressed commander of the Resistance forces. They were unlikely bench-mates.

"I have lost him. For good this time. I can't save him once he's dead." Her hand had the lightest of tremors, as did her voice. "People will never see the good person that he once was. They will only ever see the monster he became. And they will celebrate his death." He could almost feel the guilt radiating from her. Guilt that she didn't deserve.

"His fate is not your fault. Your brother made choices, and you did absolutely everything in your power to stop him, to turn him around. But there is only so much we can do. He didn't meet you halfway and turn things around. He has only himself to blame for the position he is in." Poe couldn't even begin to grasp what it was like to be related to someone who took a wrong turn in life and who never turned back. Watching someone you love self-destruct, and no matter how hard you try, you can't do anything about it. It must have been a strange and unusual kind of torture.

"He was led astray. But this is fault. He could have left. He didn't have to follow Snoke. He could have stayed with me! He never should have left me!" Dara said, angrily, tears now starting to cut tracks through the white makeup on her face. Poe didn't care at this point how the people stared at them, or who knew about them. He put an arm around her, and held her close.

"None of this is your fault." He spoke with a bit more certainty, with more strength in his voice. She nodded, and surprisingly she had a small smile.

"I know. I know. But I mourn him. Who he used to be. But my life must and will go on." She nestled her face into the crook of his neck. "And I have you." His arm tightened around her for a moment.

"You do. You always will."

He had a fierce love for her. He loved others in his life, he knew that. He had never been the sort of person to keep his love to only one. But he would only be with her if it made her happy. He was happy being with her, and she wasn't quite ready for the way he loved people. Maybe she never would be. But he would be just for her for a time. He felt exceptionally protective of her, even though she had an army at her beck and call. Even though she was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Poe knew, that despite how strong you were, sometimes you just needed help. And he would help her any way he could.

"While this is the death of my brother, it is the first great step to galactic liberation. We are turning the tables on the First Order. And we will win! We will be free! And we will give them the fight of the century!" He was glad to hear some of the fire returning to her voice. She stood, patting the tears from her face delicately. She had an air about her that commanded respect that Poe had always admired. Her mother was the very same. He supposed he could call it a regal bearing. Joining her again for a walk around the park, she clung to his arm tightly, even though it was far below her.

"This is the first place I saw you, you know." There was a tone of amusement in her voice.

"Really? I thought it was love at first sight in the bar." he said, dryly. She didn't laugh, but she looked amused.

"My mother knew me well to send you here to me." She stopped beneath a cherry blossom tree, the gently petals just lightly brushing her head. There were times he realised just how tall she was.

"Well, little does your mother know what happened from sending me here to find you." Poe reached up, giving her a very gently kiss, probably plastering himself in all the makeup she wore. A small laugh escaped her now, against his lips.

"Of course she knows." Poe was gripped with unreasonable blind panic. She knew? She knew that Poe and Dara were together? He felt like he was going to pass out. "She's not blind Poe. She sees how we look at each other." Poe was lost for words. What was he meant to say? He was still gripped with cold hard panic. "Don't worry. She approves. I think some part of her feels like you are the type of son that she never got to have. She thinks you take care of me and ground me. All in all, she just wished it had happened sooner, apparently." Poe stared blankly at Dara, still struggling to make sense of this and to form words.

"Did your mother, my General, groom me to be your perfect match? Did she send me, on purpose?"

"She trusted you the most with me." Dara shrugged. "All in all, we can stop pretending around her for your benefit. She knows." Poe would have to think long and hard about this.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about her finding out and murdering me anymore." It was some relief to have the big bad secret gone and out of the way. At last.

"Oh I wouldn't stop worrying just yet. She may yet still have you killed." He followed after her, as she had moved away, asking her what she meant in great panic. Even though the inevitable had happened and the galaxy would celebrate her family being torn apart, Dara was happy to know that she had a future, and that she had done everything she could have done. With the regrettable and inevitable loss of her brother, there would be nothing to stand in Dara's way, or in General Organa's way to stop them from taking the First Order by storm. And Poe would be beside all of them, fighting tooth and nail for this piece of happiness he was enjoying in the Park with his love, Dara Varana.


End file.
